


Дейв Страйдер и Большая Спешка (Dave Strider and the Bat Out of Hell by oxfordRoulette)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Mind Control, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Original Mythology, Past Relationship(s), Texas, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты встречаешь древнюю девушку после трагического расставания и оказываешься затянут в её маниакальный, ужасающий поиск.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Она Совратительница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dave Strider and the Bat Out of Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378738) by [oxfordRoulette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxfordRoulette/pseuds/oxfordRoulette). 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> Это, строго говоря, вторая история серии Тёмный мир, но вы вольны читать её первой, если вы не фанат Джейд/Карката. События этого фика начинаются чуть РАНЬШЕ, чем в Джейд Харли и Гнев Тёмного Мира, и охватывают чуть больший промежуток времени.
> 
> Предупреждения, о которых я не упомянула, поскольку не хотела, что рассказ появлялся для этих тэгов: в рассказе ОЧЕНЬ односторонние отношения Терези/Каркат и Дейв/Джейд (в основном сконцентрированы в начале).
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравится!
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Я не стал трогать цитаты из песен Мит Лоуфа, потому что не нашёл нормального перевода на них. В том, что мне попался, the bat out of hell переведено дословно (летучая мышь из ада), а не как часть выражения, означающего "с огромной спешкой". Сам их переводить не стал, потому что переводить песни – занятие неблагодарное (вы попробуйте попереводить что-нибудь из репертуара Sabaton – сразу потеряете к ним уважение).

Она тебя бросила.

Она выкинула тебя, как трёхлетка с плюшевым животным рядом с открытым окном машины. Она вышвырнула тебя на помойку, как самокат из начала 2000-ых во время весенней уборки. Она оставила тебя позади, словно ты Жирный Мерзкий Мусор, цепляющийся своими жалкими пластиковыми руками-мешками под мостом.

Короче говоря, ты расстроен, ужасно расстроен, и ты лежал лицом в свой диван так долго, что почти уверен, что решётчатый узор теперь уже навсегда отпечатался на твоих пухлых щеках. Прям как на вафлях, блин. Джейд ОБОЖАЛА вафли. А знаешь, что она не любит? Тебя. Тебя, приятель. Завоеватель ты сердец, Казанова хренов, жопа в тёмных очках.

Ты чувствуешь, что без неё не стоишь даже гроша, нет, типа, анти-гроша, и ведь прошло всего пять часов. Ты смотришь на метафорическую дорогу к восстановлению после разрыва, лежащую перед тобой, и этот уклон выглядит, как блядская гора. Ты будешь забираться на эту скалу вертикально несколько месяцев подряд. Может быть, даже несколько лет. Можно и поваляться на дне столько, сколько получится.

Тебе, вообще-то, нужно разжиться хреновой тонной рационов, чтобы подготовиться к долгой дороге. Ты думаешь, что может быть, может быть, Дейв Страйдер может временно надеть свои очки большого мальчика и пойти купить долбаного мороженного в честь расставания. По-взрослому. Такого, от которого волосы на груди растут. Купишь себе Дважды Жирную Трижды Сливочную Шоколадную Помадку-Мешанину Chunky Monkey с Кусочками Шоколада. И, может быть, хороший девчачий фильмец, который поможет затолкать эту отраву в твою хлеборезку. Ага, что-нибудь типа _Гарфилд 2: История двух кошечек_. Это уж точно выточит ручей слёз, который тебе не обязательно нужно тратить на Джейд. Ни хрена себе, сегодня всё будет шикарно.

Пока ты не думаешь о ней.

Ты не можешь даже начать мотивировать себя подняться, тебе нужно, типа, шестнадцать разных итераций _Куриного Бульона для Души_ , чтобы оторвать себя от дивана. Чтение о пятилетних детях с раком, наверно, заставит тебя чувствовать себя даже хуже, трансформировав депрессию от разрыва в порочный круг, в котором она прогорит и снова превратит тебя в старого надёжного и всегда бодрого ДиСтрайда. О да, ты припоминаешь ту главу про шестнадцатилетних сирот, умирающих от рака зубов в _Курином Бульоне для Учителей Шестого Класса_ , от которой кровь действительно бежит с концентрированным весельем.

Ты мысленно представляешь себе дорогу, которую должен проделать до ванной, просто чтобы отвлечь себя от дерьмовых книг с короткими рассказами, обычно гниющими без внимания в приёмной офиса Стоматолога. Ты поднимешься с дивана, оглядишь убогий бардак, в котором оставила тебя Джейд (кучи грязного белья между диваном и телевизором, разбросанные повсюду репродукции катан, кухня, заметно грязная при взгляде через стойку), и двинешься через выложенный ковром коридор рядом с кухней. Ты подойдёшь к двери слева и откроешь худшую ванную из существующих, чьё единственное окно выходит на бетонную стену соседнего здания в трёх футах от твоего. Ты вполне уверен, что это нарушает какой-то там городской закон, или даже несколько, но, по крайней мере, никто не может подсматривать, как ты гадишь.

Ладно, когда ты начинаешь думать о дерьме, скорее всего, настало время вытаскивать себя из этой чёртовой песочницы.

Ты отрываешь себя от дивана, включаешь свет в своей мерзкой квартире, проверяешь время (почти полночь... интересно, что она... нет, немедленно прекрати, Дейв Страйдер, не углубляться в эту мысль), и бредёшь в ванную. Ты смотришь в зеркало. На твоём лице, наверно, можно было бы играть в долбаные шашки, на лбу как минимум 64 квадратика. Ты немного мочишь волосы, чтобы они перестали быть прилипшими к твоему черепу от пота саможаления, но они упорно отказываются идти тебе на встречу. Ты начинаешь разглаживать сеточный узор на своём лице. Через целых три секунды сдаёшься и прекращаешь. Ты вполне уверен, что на заправке, на которой ты будешь покупать высококачественную лактозу, всем будет по барабану на то, насколько у тебя мягкие щёчки.

Ты запихиваешь свой дерьмовый кожаный кошелёк, который выглядит так, словно его выкопали из могилы нуарного копа, в свой карман и неуклюже покидаешь свою квартиру. Удостоверяешься, что дверь за тобой закрыта. (Она отдала тебе свой ключ, верно? Не хотелось бы, чтобы какие-нибудь бывшие влезали и бессмысленно тырили твоё барахло, верно? Не хотелось бы, чтобы она просто ни с того, ни с сего появилась в твоей квартире, верно?)

Ты идёшь по тускло освещённому коридору, спускаешь по лестнице настолько дерьмовой, что даже бетон пытается сбежать от неё, и выходишь из здания. Твоя машина, стоящая на дальнем конце парковки, мигает на тебя одной работающей фарой, когда ты щёлкаешь брелок. Ты зовёшь её Путт-Путт. Потому что она фиолетовая, огромная и работает на Windows 95, хотя и машина.

Хотя фару всё-таки починить как-нибудь стоит, но куда интереснее, когда водила думает, что к нему приближается мотоцикл, когда это на самом деле Lincoln Town Car. (Куда вообще Джейж дела свой мотоцикл? Она сразу же уехала домой?) Типа, сюрприз! Ты думал, что это будет что-то крутое, но на самом деле это наидерьмовейшая машина из тех, какие возможно представить. Это, друг мой, машина Дейва Страйдера.

Ты забираешься на просторнейшее переднее сидение из тех, какие вообще существовали, включаешь радио на станцию "рэп середины 2000-ых", и рассеяно катишь к автозаправке. Ты рад, что по дороге тебе не попались, типа, ебущиеся кошки или какое-нибудь громоздкое животное, потому что ты не обратил бы на дорогу достаточно внимания, чтобы объехать его. Не то чтобы ты мог проехать мимо него, даже если бы пытался. Ехать на этой машине, всё равно что выражение про "широкую сторону хлева", только наоборот.*

Ты заезжаешь на заправку, вылезаешь, высасываешь из пальца достаточно умственных усилий, чтобы не забыть запереть машину, и забредаешь внутрь через переднюю дверь. Ты направляешься прямиком в отдел замороженных товаров и ищешь взглядом единственную подлинную любовь твоей жизни. (Джейд в отделе мороженного нет, она будет ждать в... нет, прекрати это, Дейв, разворачивай мысль. Ты ведёшь себя, как неадекватная блондинка из ромкома.)

У них нет твоего любимого вкуса.

Зараза.

С песочным тестом тоже ничего, хотя и на целую бесконечность не дотягивает до славного мороженного "8000 калорий в одном кусочке", которое ты выбрал для себя, так что ты стаскиваешь фальшивое тесто с полки и тащишь на кассу.

Ты идёшь вдоль стойки, кладёшь коробку на прилавок и вытаскиваешь деньги, прежде чем замечаешь, что кассир...

Полностью без сознания.

\- Ни хрена себе, ох, блядь, чел, - ты паникуешь, перестань паниковать, сохраняй спокойствие. Ты втягиваешь воздух через зубы и притворяешься, что был на грани истерии, открываешь глаза и на самом деле внимательно осматриваешь ситуацию.

Кассир выглядит примерно твоим ровесником, довольно тёмная кожа, путаница чёрных волос, которыми можно было бы пол мыть, и здоровенные трубы в ушах, в которые, наверно, можно было бы хрен загнать. Наверно, ему стоит носить спасательный жилет, с такой-то толстовкой на своём худощавом теле, потому что он выглядит так, словно... _тонет в ней_. Ты даёшь самому себе пять за крутую фразу, это было охренительно годно.

Он уткнулся лицом в прилавок, сидит на стуле, опустив руки. Он в буквальном смысле выглядит так, словно только что споткнулся и остался так лежать. Его можно понять. Ты протягиваешь руку и слегка трясёшь его за плечо.

\- Эй, чел, солнышко встало, утро настало. – Он не двигается. Ох, бля, он вообще дышит? Ты правда не хочешь сцепляться с ним губами и любовно делать этому парню искусственное дыхание. Ты трясёшь его чуть сильнее. – Не время спать. Чувак хочет получить своё мороженное.

Его голова перекатывается набок, и когда ты видишь, как он выглядит, ты уже не можешь удержаться. Оставшиеся нервы срываются с катушки, потрёпанной разорванными отношениями.

\- Ох, сука, блядь, о боже...

Глаза этого парня полуоткрыты, закатились назад до упора так, что ты не видишь белков, или, ну, что должно быть белками. С нижнего края у него сочится толстый слой густой слой крови, это просто ОХЕРИТЕЛЬНО мерзко, чел. Настолько мерзко, что ты даже называешь самого себя "челом" в собственных мыслях, не поморщившись. Она сочится по краю его яблок, как почти высохшая лава, и тебе требуется приложить громадное усилие, чтобы оторваться от гротескного зрелища в этих зенках.

Телефон ты тоже забыл, скорее всего, он уютно устроился на твоей тумбочке, не подозревая о том, что может сейчас набирать 911, блаженно оскорблённый своей полной бесполезностью в этот самый момент. Ты начинаешь тянуться к чёрному телефону за стойкой, но тебя прерывает самая раздражённая трель в голосе, какую тебе доводилось слышать.

\- Ох, извините за это, он так постоянно делает! – Ты смотришь направо, и менеджер автозаправки (о чём тебе сообщает громадный розовый значок с надписью "М-ЕН-ЕДЖ-ЕР 38D") прислоняется к косяку входа в ванную с шваброй в руке. – Просто тресните его чем-нибудь, и он, в принципе, нерестанет.

Она говорит серьёзно. О боже. В такие вот моменты ты начинаешь задаваться вопросом, действительно ли мороженое стоит странных неприятностей, через которые ты вынужден пройти. Обычно нет, но в эту святую ночь, во время этого самого ужасного из ритуалов, оно определённо стоит того.

Может быть, тебе на самом деле стоит позвонить в 911, и к чёрту менеджера-морепродукт. Глаза чувака, наполняющиеся кровью, скорее всего, не временное явление, если только это временное явление не Эбола. Ты смотрел документалку об этом, и тебе не хочется ни капли этого дерьма в своих чистых, девственных стенках клеток. Ты ни за что на свете не станешь трогать чувака с Эболой. Ты пытаешься так и сказать менеджеру, но она уже на полпути, с шваброй, зажатой в своих удивительно больших кулаках. Ты видишь мускулы, так и рвущиеся из-под кожи в её руках. Она неплохо накачена.

И сдерживаться она, похоже, не собирается, поднимает ручку швабры и со всей дури обрушивает на спину парня, и это вызывает звук, похожий на удар за пределы поля. Парень подскакивает, как Иесус, выпрыгивающий из своей гробницы, тряся довольно мерзкими дредами. Он ударяет руками о стойку, поднимается и открывает свои невероятно нормальные коричневые глаза. Какого хрена, куда вся кровь подевалась? Она просто утекла и спряталась?

\- Бля! Я что, заснул?

"Заснул" – это, наверно, худший способ выразить такое. Менеджер стучит пальцами по стойке.

\- Ага! И ты помнишь, что я тебе сказала насчёт следующего раза?

Он садится, потирает голову и говорит голосом человека, которого ждёт петля:

\- Нет.  
\- Ты чёртовой матери уволен, Каркат. – Она улыбается, как злодейка из мультика Диснея, и указывает на дверь. – Пошёл нахрен отсюда.  
\- Что? – говорит он с абсолютным безразличием на лице, но удивлённым голосом. Такой контраст нервирует. – Ебать меня зубной щёткой, как я сегодня домой попаду?  
\- Не знаю, на машине поедешь? Пешком пойдёшь? – Менеджер прекращает улыбаться. Она готовит швабру к следующему удару, как боевая леди. – Как ты это обычно делаешь? Просто вали отсюда.

Ты смотришь, как он встаёт (ни фига себе, да он выше тебя. Ты готов был поклясться, что он выглядел так, словно ты мог бы его пополам сломать, пока он лежал, и всё, что ты делаешь со своими мускулами, это играешь в видео игры и сортируешь носки), бочком обходит менеджера, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и задом пятится вдоль стойки, указывая на неё пальцем.

\- Тебе повезло... – он делает глубокий вдох через ноздри. - ... Что я устал, как заебавшаяся шлюха. В противном случае никакая заправочная станция автотранспорта не смогла бы сдержать мой гнев, и я был бы совершенно неостановим. Ты бы умоляла, УМОЛЯЛА, о том, чтобы я снова пробивал чеки и сортировал квитанции. – Он сужает глаза. О боже, да он говорит на полном серьёзе. Этот парень просто ходячий шут.

Он даже проходит через дверь задом, и ты смотришь, как он спотыкается об что-то на бетоне, прежде чем дверь закрывается. Менеджер вздыхает. 

\- Я прошу прощения за это, сэр. Я оплачу ваше мороженое. – Она сделала паузу, постучала пальцем по своей щеке. – Ладно, оплачено. Можете идти.

Ты говоришь спасибо и доброй ночи (она что, только что украла для тебя мороженое?) и пытаешься свалить отсюда подальше, пока твоё добро и чувство собственного достоинства всё ещё относительно целы.

Уже темно, ночь пахнет летним загрязнением на задворках города, и единственный уличный фонарь на этой говёной станции зловеще мигает. Ты нигде не видишь парня, который только что ушёл. Чувствуя себя как агнец, потерявший стадо посреди леса, известного своими волками, ты плетёшься-идёшь-бежишь к своей машине, сжимая своё мороженое, словно святой грааль, которым оно и было: здоровенная золотая чаша с песочным тестом.

Ты оглядываешься назад на успокаивающий свет магазина (кто ты вообще? Какой-то хлюпик, судя по всему), но понимаешь, что это ужасная ошибка, когда натыкаешься на кого-то.

"Идёшь" – это слишком уж вежливое слово для того, что ты делаешь, потому что ты практически влетаешь в него, и твои рефлексы срабатывают недостаточно быстро, так что ты всё равно пытаешься сделать ещё один шаг, уткнувшись физиономией в грудь в толстовке, когда до тебя наконец-то доходит, и ты отпрыгиваешь назад. Ты улавливаешь его запах, что, пожалуй, самая гомоэротическая вещь, какую ты проделал за всю ночь, и от него пахнет грязными пенни и смертью. Отвратительно.

Тебе удаётся не уронить твоё мороженое во время прыжка к спасению, чем ты, честно говоря, очень даже гордишься. Достижение жизни Дейва Страйдера, на пять очков.

\- Ни хрена себе, чел, - говоришь ты. Это тот самый парень с заправки, о господи, что если он тебя ограбит? – Ты, блядь, откуда вообще взялся?

Он смотрит на тебя, открывает рот и хрипит, хватаясь за грудь и сгибаясь пополам. Если его сейчас хватит кондрашка, ты НЕ потащишь его в больницу, ты просто оставишь гниющий труп в пыли и уедешь домой. Он прокашливается и выпрямляется.

\- Не важно, - говорит он. – Слушай, у тебя случайно нет свежего пореза или типа того? Или, блин, струпья мне тоже сгодились бы. Кровотечения из ушей или других отверстий? Сейчас мне даже не важно, откуда. Может быть, старый пластырь?

Ты серьёзно подумываешь о том, чтобы развернуться и попросить менеджера вызывать копов.

\- Ладно, эм... бля, слушай, ты можешь просто, типа... предложить мне что-нибудь? Желательно физическое. Вроде поцелуя. – Он замолкает, смотрит на выражение твоего лица и продолжает говорить. – Ладно, не поцелуй. У тебя есть деньги? Серебро, золото, не важно что? Я бы взял даже сраную скрепку, если она завалялась у тебя по карманам.

Это на редкость дурацкий способ обокрасть тебя. Можно попробовать и отделаться от него блефом.

\- У меня есть пятьдесят центов.  
\- Сгодится.

Он протягивает руку, и ты лезешь в карманы и достаёшь два четвертака, которые кладёшь на его ладонь. Поверить невозможно, что этот парень крадёт у тебя пятьдесят центов, что за лошара. Ты почти чувствуешь себя хорошо, смотря на этого панка-самоучку задротской наружности, и это говоришь ты, парень с мокрыми от пота волосами и следами диванной сетки на лице.

\- Эм, держи пожалуйста.

Он вздрагивает, словно ему на голову вылили холодную воду после сауны, закрывает ладонь и говорит:

\- Вот это, блядь, ништяк. Спасибо. – Он убредает, засунув руки в карманы, и ты смотришь, как он выходит на тротуар и сворачивает за угол. И куда он собрался? Прямиком в Дурдомвилль, по всей видимости.

Ты доходишь до своей непередаваемо просторной машины, забираешься внутрь и начинаешь короткую поездку до своей квартиры. Ты невероятно умиротворён идеей, что вернёшься назад на диван, ляжешь и будешь смотреть личную коллекцию фильмов про Гарфилда, поедая целое ведро мороженного. Господи, ну ты и убожество. Мороженное, наверно, уже успело подтаять, и ты ВСЁ РАВНО собираешься сожрать эту дрянь. Господи, блядь, боже. Не удивительно, что она тебя бросила. Ты просто затолкаешь голову в эту бочку жидких сливок и втянешь в себя всё, словно это корыто.

Ты припоминаешь, где-то на задворках своего мозга, заполненного туманом депрессии от расставания, что тебе стоило бы, наверно, поглядывать на дорогу на предмет препятствий или мудаков-водил, которые могут в тебя въехать. Безопасное вождение и всё такое. Ты смотришь в зеркало заднего вида и через 16 миль кабины твоей невероятно громадной машины видишь отчётливые огни копа.

Вот блин, сколько он уже за тобой ехал? Сколько времени у него работала сирена? Скорее всего, это худшая ночь в твоей жизни.

Ты съезжаешь на обочину, приглаживая волосы в зеркале и репетируя своё лучшее выражение "растерянный маленький мальчик". Коп, скорее всего, выпишет тебе талон за сломанную фару, это просроченный платёж с каким-то непомерным штрафом по не играющим никакой роли причинам, который тебе придётся оплатить. Потому что безопасность не играет никакой роли.

Коп, который притормозил тебя, слезает с мотоцикла... или, стоп, это полицейский мотороллер? Что за хрень. И ты смотришь, как она, да, скорее всего она, идёт к твоей машине с каким-то блокнотом в руке. Ты вытаскиваешь свой кошелёк, чтобы показать свои водительские права.

Она подходит к твоему окну и стучится. У неё густые светлые волосы с чёрными корнями, как у старомодной матери-домоседки, красные ногти, которые говорят, что она может убить человека, если захочет, и очень тёмная кожа с очевидной линией загара на шее. Она носит тёмные очки посреди ночи, как и ты, что шикарно, но они матово-красные, и ты задаёшься вопросом, как она вообще хоть что-то через них видит. Она надувает шарик жвачки, и в промежутке между движениями её челюсти ты замечаешь, что, похоже, её зубы искусственно заострены. О боже, ты в ПОЛНОЙ жопе, если ты что-то натворил, она тебе точно яйца откусит.

\- Пожалуйста, опустите стекло, это официальное дело системы правосудия Соединённых Штатов! – говорит она. Её голос звучит как оперный сопрано, скребущий по меловой доске, и это ещё только через стекло. Ты мысленно делаешь себе заметку не забыть положить в бардачок беруши.

Ты нажимаешь кнопку, опускаешь стекло и протягиваешь ей свою лицензию.

\- Эй, мне очень жаль, мэм, можете выписать мне талон, как кино, и я эту штуку завтра же починю...

Ты замолкаешь, потому что коп перестала дёргаться. Её тело застыло, на лице пустое выражение, и её ноздри дёргаются с самой большой скоростью, какую тебе доводилось видеть. Если у неё инфаркт или типа...

Она хватает тебя за воротник футболки, буквально вытягивает через окно вырезом вперёд и наклоняется так близко к твоему лицу, что ты чувствуешь запах вишни в её жвачке.

\- Где ты его видел?

Эта вооружённая женщина дышит тебе в лицо, а ты-то думал, проблема в чёртовой фаре. Ты что, провозишь кокс в багажнике или типа того? Кто-то по-тихому затолкал пакет героина тебе в жопу?

\- Я... чего?  
\- Юный, испанской внешности, татуирован... скорее всего, до сих пор ходит с громадными трубами в ушах в качестве современных бунтарских аксессуаров. – Она звучит чертовски серьёзно, сжимает твою футболку сильнее. Ох, бля, тот парень барыжил наркотой? Чёрт, ты дал ему пятьдесят центов. Не то чтобы пятьдесят центов травы что-то тебе сделали, но всё же.  
\- Эм, да, я видел этого парня. Думал, он собирается меня ограбить, так что я дал ему пару четвертаков. Поверить не могу, что откупился от него пятьюдесятью центами.

Она пристально смотрит на тебя (ты думаешь "серьёзно, эти тёмные очки непроницаемые"), потом вытаскивает тебя ещё дальше и утыкается лицом в твою футболку.

Что за херня.

Она глубоко вдыхает через нос, словно пытается вдохнуть твою грудь, потом отпускает тебя. Ремень безопасности утягивает тебя назад, и ты плюхаешься на сидение с хорошо слышимым ударом в испуганной растерянности.

\- Да, от тебя определённо пахнет им, тут не может быть ошибки. Хотя это уж очень близкий физический контакт для простого обмена валютой! Ты уверен, что вы не делали ничего... – она опускает свои очки и смотрит в твои глаза. Её глаза прекрасного оттенка сине-серо-бирюзового Пантона. Ты не знаешь, почему подумал об этом, но по какой-то причине ты ожидал, что у неё не будет зрачков, словно ты ожидал, что она слепая. Почему ты вообще подумал бы об этом, Страйдер, она же ехала по дороге на сраном мотоцикле, на сраном мотоцикле нельзя ездить, если ты слепой. - ... более личного?  
\- Чего? Нет. Я налетел на этого парня, а не выебал его в жопу.

Она ухмыляется, словно ты предмет какой-то "своей" шутки, и её зубы выстраиваются, как спелеотемы. Они действительно заострены. Наверно, было охренительно больно, когда она это делала.

\- Где ты видел подозреваемого?

Он подозреваемый? Бля, тебя точно отправят в тюрьму, и ты будешь ронять мыло и пользоваться смываемым маркером в качестве подводки для глаз ближайшие лет десять. 

\- На автозаправке в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Я видел, как его уволили, и он убрёл, бог его знает куда.

Она стучит своей ручкой по крыше машины. 

\- Был ли он в плохом настроении? Выглядел ли он взъерошенным?  
\- Детка, этот парень полку бы не опрокинул, - говоришь ты. Может быть, тебе стоит перестать называть копов "детками", или, может быть, просто перестать называть всех встречных "детками". Коп, похоже, не против такого обращения, она просто хихикает.  
\- Отлично. Ты меня туда отвезёшь.

Стоп, что?

\- Стоп, что?

Она отходит от окна, и ты наблюдаешь за её действиями через зеркало заднего вида. Она открывает дверь на заднее сидение твоей машины (стоп, ты же стопудово запер её, как призовой трофей) и возвращается к своему крохотному полицейскому мотороллеру. Она поднимает его, тащит к твоей машине и заталкивает на заднее сидение. Чёрт бы подрал твою невероятно просторную машину, из-за этого тебя ждёт неуютная поездка с полицией.

Она закрывает дверь, обходит машину и садится с пассажирской стороны. Она устраивается на кресле и пристёгивается, столкнув мороженое в сторону. Оно хлюпает, когда она ставит его под щиток. Нет. Нет, только не мороженое. Этого не может быть.

\- Быть того не может, чтобы это было законно, - говоришь ты.  
\- Конечно же, нет, - она смеётся. – По крайней мере, в шаткой и мягкой юридической системе Соединённых Штатов. Но я уже несколько лет ждала зацепки в этом штате, слишком жарком и слишком близком к моей наследственной обители, и я нашла её с тобой! Кроме того, я вооружена, опасна, а теперь ещё и коп-отступник в бегах. Так что ты будешь меня слушаться.

В этом она права. Ты смотришь на её пистолеты. Господи, о чём она вообще говорит? Ты что, теперь заложник? Ты надеешься, что ты не заложник, твоя сестра мертва, а твоя мать в Рено, так что платить за тебя выкуп некому. Заведя машину, ты разворачиваешься, очень усиленно стараясь заглушить все естественные позывы обоссаться от страха, и фокусируешься на дороге, словно это тонкая тропа над омутом, наполненным смертоносными акулами.

\- И, Мистер Страйдер, тебя будет полезно держать рядом, если нам не удастся найти того, кого я ищу. Я знаю тебя всего две минуты и уже могу читать тебя, как открытую книгу, прибавляем к этому очевидное эмоциональное расстройство, в котором ты по какой-то причине находишься... Это может пригодиться для определённых _ресурсов_ , необходимых для моего поиска.

Быть заложником звучит предпочтительнее, чем альтернатива, единственная альтернатива, застрявшая на задворках твоего разума. Её последняя фраза подтвердила это. Она сказала это так, словно мерила тебя взглядом, словно ты свинья, висящая в мясницкой лавке, и она была тостой немецкой домохозяйкой.

На радио начинает играть "Совратительница" Нелли Фуртадо. Коп начинает подпевать.

Она знает каждое. Долбаное. Слово.


	2. Мит Лоуф на Автобусе всё Крутится и Крутится

Менеджер автозаправки выкручивает руки, розовые ногти появляются и исчезают из виду.

\- Нет, прошу лещения, Мисс Офицер, у меня нет его адреса. Я даже не знаю его фамилии.

Коп ударяет ладонями по стойке, и менеджер зажмуривается. Блин, это странно. Может быть, тебе стоит позвонить в полицию? Стоп, она и есть полиция. Коп направляет свою ручку на лицо менеджера.

\- И вы всё равно наняли его?

Девушка без особого энтузиазма пожимает плечами. Ага, ты бы тоже с энтузиазмом пожимал плечами, если бы тебя допрашивали из-за незаконного найма. 

\- Я не знаю! Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей. Но, оглядываясь назад, это совершенно точно была плотвая идея... – она замолкает, откровенно озадаченная своими словами. Кажется, ты не видел, как кто-нибудь удивлялся так самому себе с тех пор, как ты был в третьем классе, и у всех просыпалось самосознание. – По-мойваму, он... убедил меня сделать это?

Коп начинает протестовать, что вполне понятно. Да ладно тебе, рыбья девка с автозаправки, "он заставил меня это сделать" – это то, что нацисты говорили. Такая хрень не прокатит ни на каком суде. Но коп хмурится, потом трясёт головой.

\- Если бы это был кто-то другой, я бы немедленно отправила вас на электрический стул за наглую ложь в лицо закона... – ты смотришь, как глаза испуганного менеджера становятся размерами с тарелку. - ... Но это особый случай. И он не оставил никакой информации о банковском аккаунте, регистрации автомобиля или инкриминирующих фотографий своего дома, которые можно было бы отследить с помощью Всемирной Сети?

Этот парень – мастер обмана? Он уж точно не выглядел как жутковатый, невероятно умный вор. Два к одному, этого недостаточно, чтобы полностью поверить какой-то на четверть русалке из круглосуточного магазина. Хотя, кто ты такой, чтобы судить прихоти твоей захватчицы. Стоп, ты что, серьёзно спросил это у себя? Скоро ты будешь всеми руками за БДСМ и разовьёшь Стокгольмский синдром, настоящая Красавица и Чудовище. Ты будешь Беллой, а коп будет Чудовищем, и тебе даже не нужно что-то продумывать в этом фанфике альтернативной вселенной, он сам себя пишет.

\- Ну хорошо, Мисс Пейшес, полагаю, с этим мы закончили, - говорит коп. Она драматически захлопывает свой блокнот и поднимает глаза к небу. – Пусть это будет вам уроком на будущее, когда вы захотите нанимать беспринципных татуированных мужчин, у которых течёт кровь из глаз!  
\- Эм, хорошо. Спасибо вам.

Ты смотришь, как коп поворачивается уходить. Может быть, если ты просто подождёшь тут...

\- Идём, Дейв, поехали. – Блин. Она угрожающе похлопывает свой пояс, на котором висит пистолет. Ты вполне уверен, что пистолет на что-то другое не подвесить, но она могла бы, по крайней мере, похлопать по чему-нибудь более креативному. Вроде наручников. Бля, Стокгольмский синдром уже начал формироваться. Ты обречён на рабское служение, твои глаза будут наполняться сердечками, и ты будешь путь миленькие песни. И у тебя даже не будет сексуального деревенского качка, который придёт и спасёт тебя. Джейд была бы твоим Гастоном в этой ситуации, и её гигантские мускулы, несомненно, где-то в другом месте. Надо было жениться на ней, пока у тебя был шанс.

Ох, бля, теперь ты расстроился.

Ты идёшь следом за ней к машине, садишься на водительское сидение и захлопываешь дверь. Она оказывается на пассажирском кресле ещё до того, как ты вообще успеваешь запереть двери и очень быстро уехать.

\- Итак, что теперь, леди-коп? – спрашиваешь ты, барабаня пальцами по рулю. – Что ты собираешься делать со мной теперь? Требовать выкупа? Запихать наркоту в мой желудок и увезти в Колумбию, где ты будешь пировать моими фаршированными кокаином внутренностями, не озаботившись тем, чтобы сначала меня приготовить?  
\- Думаю, в последней части ты перепутал порядок, - говорит она, смеясь. Обычно за такая шутка вызывает у тебя небольшой смешок, но ты уже можешь сказать, что эта женщина не валяет дурака с тишиной. Она и тишина – опасные враги, и она одерживает верх. – Я думаю, дальше будет моё имя. Можешь звать меня Терези.  
\- Обычно по именам люди называют друг друга, когда они, не знаю, похищают, блядь, друг друга. – Может быть, тебе стоит немного сбавить тон, эта леди-коп явно не в своём уме, и ты, наверно, просто спровоцируешь её вышибить тебе мозги. Или сожрать тебя. Но это не важно, ты в таком густом облаке печали, что тебе в буквальном смысле уже всё равно. – Что это за имя вообще такое, Терези?

Она ухмыляется, медленно, демонстрируя каждый зуб по отдельности.

\- Колумбийское.

Да ладно, блин?

Должно быть, у тебя изрядно испуганный вид, потому что она разражается громким, с придыханием, хохотом. 

\- Дейв, ты настолько легковерный, это просто очаровательно. – Эй, обидно, вообще-то. – Игра на твоих архаических расистских стереотипах почти заставляет меня не жалеть о том, что я не смогла поймать Карката!  
\- Так, эм, - ты прокашливаешься, чтобы восстановить контроль над монотонным голосом. Должен. Быть. Ровным, как доска. – За каким хреном ты заострила себе зубы, если не для подражания популярной серии Ганнибала? Или Молчанию Ягнят, наверно, если ты не хренов казуал.  
\- Легко. Потому что я не ем простые физические объекты! Я люблю некоторое... – она машет бровями. Они поднимаются и опадают над её непроглядно-красными линзами. – Разнообразие в моей диете.  
\- Это ты намекаешь на то, чтобы отсосать мне? Потому что я не фанат акупунктуры.  
\- Альтернативная медицина – это путь в будущее! – она поднимает руки в диком жесте, улыбаясь. – Хммм, но я не это пыталась сказать, хотя твоему хозяйству не помешало бы немного внимания.  
\- Нет. Нет уж, обойдётся. Никогда.  
\- В любом случае, ты напомнил мне о том, зачем ты мне нужен, Дейв.  
\- Потому что тебе действительно нужен чел? Извини, леди-коп, но ты не...  
\- Прекрати пытаться перебить меня! Очевидно, что ты проходишь через какой-то период сексуально эмансипации, но мы здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать это прямо сейчас! – Она сморщивает рот, хмурится. Это заставляет тебя заткнуться. – Я буду говорить с тобой прямо, Дейв. Я должна сообщить тебе кое-что важное. Не будет никаких расплывчатых загадок или попыток догадаться, что я пытаюсь сказать на самом деле, потому что я скажу всё начисто!

Она положила обе руки на средний пульт, убедительно наклонилась над ним и, предположительно, смотрит тебе в глаза, пытаясь анализировать. Ну, её тёмные очки непроницаемы, и твои очки непроницаемы, так что в результате получается самая бессмысленная пятисекундная борьба взглядов, какая вообще у тебя когда-либо была. Но серьёзно, её очки выглядят так, словно их на 3D-принтере сделали из цельного куска пластика.

Она замолкает, снимает свои очки, наклоняется ближе к тебе. Тебе больше некуда отодвигаться, по всей видимости, пространство-время в твоей машине решило побыть рациональным именно в этот момент и создать границы, до которых ты можешь отодвигаться от Терези. Она выглядит невероятно серьёзно, её губы поджаты. Её глаза... как океан. Её грудь... вообще-то, не очень, она довольно плоская. Чёрт, прекрати пялиться на её сиськи.

\- Дейв, мне кажется, ты быстрее поверишь тому, что я тебе скажу, если я смогу представить тебе некоторое доказательство, - она поднимает свои очки между вами, болтает ими перед твоими глазами. - ... Тебе стоит надеть их.  
\- Что? Нет. Чёрта с два. Я не собираюсь снимать мои очки.

Она подняла бровь.

\- Если я и не подозревала, что ты сейчас прячешь что-то под этими тёмными очками, то теперь ты точно склонил чашу весов против тебя.  
\- Просто скажи мне, почему ты хочешь, чтобы я их надел. – Серьёзно, эта леди вмешивается в твоё личное дело. Ты не собираешься снимать свои очки. Хотя сейчас полночь, вы на тёмной парковке, и Терези, скорее всего, будет временным импульсом на радаре твоей жизни в долгосрочной перспективе (если только она не убьёт тебя). Никогда не отдавать очки. Никогда не сдаваться.

Она смотрит на них, потом на тебя, и говорит:

\- Они сделаны по особому заказу. Отпечатаны на 3D-принтере из цельного непрозрачного куска пластика. Я не могу видеть через них.  
\- Ха. Смешная шутка. – Она что, прочитала твои мысли? О боже, что если она прочитала твои мысли? Терези, ты здесь? Это ты, Дейв. Стоп, почему ты вообще начал сходить с ума из-за этого, в этом нет никакого научного смысла. Если бы Джейд была здесь, она бы выругала тебя за мысленное отрицание законов физики. – Я тебе не верю.

Она хмурится.

\- Просто взгляни на них! Очевидно, что они из слоёв густого пластика! Я, по сути, нет, просто невероятно слепа в них. – Ты совершенно нелогичным образом чувствуешь облегчение от того, что она не прокомментировала чтение твоих мыслей. Какого хрена ты паникуешь на пустом месте?  
\- Ага, конечно, в них наверняка... какой-нибудь трюк.  
\- Может быть, наденешь их и сам увидишь? Или, точнее, не увидишь!  
\- Это была ужасная шутка, и тебе должно быть стыдно за неё. И ещё, эм, всё равно нет. – Она хмурится, потом пытается схватить твои очки левой рукой. Года тренировок с твоим Бропапой в малолетнем возрасте наделили тебя невероятными рефлексами, не нарушенными оковами периода созревания, и ты ловишь её до того, как она подбирается близко.  
\- Ух ты, впечатляет, - ухмыляется она. – Я не ожидала, что ты отреагируешь настолько быстро. Очень круто.  
\- Такой вот я, детка. Я крутой парень.  
\- Мне это нравится, - она гогочет, потом снова возвращается к серьёзному взгляду правосудия. – Могу я сделать что-нибудь, чтобы убедить тебя надеть их? Или даже поверить мне?  
\- Ты можешь вернуть меня в целости и без пулевых дыр в тебе в мою квартиру, оставить их там со мной и больше никогда не заговаривать со мной.  
\- Чудесно, Дейв! Ты гений!  
\- Я знаю, да? – говоришь ты с каменным лицом. Ты гордишься собой за эту маленькую фразу, голос даже не дрогнул в конце этого риторического вопроса. Ты медленно становишься мастером монотонности, навыка, который окажется необычайно полезным, когда неизбежно разбитое сердце заболит сильнее.

Она вздыхает, возвращается на своё сидение, снова надевает свои очки.

\- Ну что же, я не буду принуждать тебя силой надеть их... пока что. Хотя мне любопытно, почему ты не хочешь снимать свои очки! Я даже не могу учуять ничего за ними, они чёрные, как мой кофе по утрам.

Наверно, она пьёт свой кофе дьявольски чёрным, потому что твои очки просто хренова тьма. Чернее открытого космоса, чернее антиматерии, чернее холодного мёртвого сердца Роуз. Ладно, придержи мысль, почему она сказала "учуять"? Ты как минимум на 96% уверен, что глаза ничем не пахнут, а если и пахнут, твои, скорее всего, имеют лёгкий аромат ежевики, который не доносится дальше, чем на два сантиметра от твоего лица. Ты рад, что где-то в глубине своего подсознания ты смог уловить запах собственных глазных яблок. Больной ты обмудок.

Терези продолжает:

\- В таком случае я могу просто сказать тебе! Будь добр, присядь.  
\- Я и так сижу.  
\- Значит, полдела уже сделано! – она смеётся. Это была шутка?

Она поворачивает свою голову к тебе, свет от дерьмового фонаря отражается от её крашеных волос цвета соломы, создавая какую-то ужасную цветовую комбинацию 50 оттенков жёлтого. Её смех заканчивается короткой улыбкой, словно она собирается сыграть с тобой какую-то большую шутку.

\- Дейв, я божество. Очень, очень древнее божество.  
\- Рад за тебя, у тебя есть загробная жизнь или типа того?

Её улыбка становится шире. Зубы отражают ослепительный жёлтый свет. 

\- Вот за это ты мне и нравишься! Ты так легко всё принимаешь... – она мурлычет это слово. - ... маскируя всё шутками. Но мы оба знаем, что сейчас ты вовсе даже не немного напуган.

Ты не напуган, ты совершенно точно не напуган, твоя рука трясётся только из-за того, что в неё вселился призрак или типа того.

Бля, сука, эта женщина сумасшедшая. Она думает, что она бог. В буквальном смысле. Тебе надо найти лазейку и валить отсюда, и быстро. Тебя убьют на парковке возле автозаправки, и никто не придёт на твои похороны. Кого вообще волнуют мёртвые Дейвы? Да никого.

Она смеётся, снова поворачивается к ветровому стеклу, и ты не можешь удержаться от ощущения небольшого облегчения, зная, что она перестала смотреть на тебя из-под своих непрозрачных линз. Она продолжает:

\- Нет. Загробные жизни – это слабаков, за которыми нужно ухаживать. Мои последователи знали и полностью понимали тот факт, что единственное истинное правосудие этого мира в том, что все мы в итоге окажемся в земле.  
\- Правосудие, а? Один раз коп – на всю жизнь коп?  
\- Один раз коп – навсегда ужасающий бог! До этого момента, - она фыркает, скрещивает руки. – Мне не доводилось пользоваться моими способностями, по крайней мере, лет семьдесят, или даже больше, если учесть тот факт, что единственной силой, которую я использовала на протяжении столетия, была скромной кармической справедливостью, когда я заставила отвратительных людей поскальзываться на вёдрах. – Она улыбается, явно снова переживая какое-то воспоминание. – Единственная причина, по которой я не умираю с голоду прямо сейчас, как другое дружественное мне божество, это потому, что я берегла каждую маленькую способность с тех пор, как увидела грядущий крах нашей цивилизации.

Она снова поворачивается к тебе. Прекрати трястись, левая рука.

\- И я могла бы не протянуть так долго... Но изредка я получала помощь от людей вроде тебя. – Зубы выстраиваются маленькими острыми рядами, готовыми сжаться на твоей шее, впиться в твоё горло...  
\- Эм, о какой помощи идёт речь, ещё раз?  
\- Всего лишь маленький укус, совсем крохотный. Прямо из твоего прекрасного жевательного мозга.

Ты паникуешь, пытаешься нащупать ручку позади себя. Не срабатывает. Дверь закрыта. Бля.

Она тянется к тебе невероятно быстро, хватает твою руку, в данный момент пытающуюся сбежать из твоей чёртовой машины. Скоро она станет твоим долбаным гробом. Терези крепко хватает её, гораздо крепче, чем, как ты думал, способны её вялые руки, и ты вскрикиваешь.

\- Ох, крутой парень, это был совсем не крутой звук, - теперь она почти у твоего лица, твоё зрение целиком занято этими ужасающими зубами. – Я же говорила тебе, я не ем людей. Я не какой-то вульгарный персонаж, которому нужны кровавые жертвоприношения, чтобы восстановить силу! Я ем кое-что другое.  
\- Господи, блядь, Боже, изыди, Сатана.  
\- Ты знал, что Сатана изначально был безобидным судьёй человечества? – Она наклоняет голову, и в душе ты знаешь, что она наверняка показывала бы сейчас на себя, если бы её руки не были заняты удержанием твоего запястья и плеча соответственно. – Натиск времени, изменяющиеся суждения и развитие верований в загробную жизнь превратили Сатану в метафору зла. И, предположительно, изменили его облик, - она улыбается.  
\- О господи, ты дьявол. Ты в буквальном смысле Сатана, - говоришь ты шутливым монотонным голосом, но он слегка дрожит. Сейчас ты как минимум наполовину серьёзен. Может быть, на 75%. – Ты пришла искушать меня и поглотить мою душу. Ну, меня не обманешь. Я читал свою порцию библии и в корешах с Иесусом, сегодня никакого воровства душ не будет.  
\- Хммм, я слышу шутливый тон в твоём голосе, но на самом деле ты изрядно на взводе! Отличная работа, Дейв! – Бля, бля, бля, ты в одной машине с дьяволом, бля... – Но я совершенно точно не дьявол.  
\- Именно это и сказал бы дьявол.  
\- Не соглашусь с тобой. – Она становится очень серьёзной, на лице каменное выражение, брови возвращаются за красные линзы. – Дейв, я понимаю, что ты запаниковал. Я бы тоже так сделала на твоём месте. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне. – Она опускает взгляд, неожиданно найдя педали под твоими ногами очень интересными. – Я искала моего мужа очень, очень долгое время. Или, хмм, бывшего мужа, я так полагаю. И я уже так близко! Я была очень близко на протяжении многих лет, потому что он на редкость скользкий маленький... – она произносит слово, которое соскакивает с её языка, как нечто гладкое и тёмное, и щёлкает у неё в горле со слизистым звуком. Что это за язык такой вообще? - ... Извини, это просто прозвище. В любом случае, я обещаю, то, что мне от тебя нужно, совершенно никак не повлияет на тебя. Может быть, тебе даже понравится! Если тебе нравится исследовать собственную голову, конечно.

Тебе не нравится, но ты просто игнорируешь последнюю часть, сбивающую с толку. Итак, она рехнулась из-за того, что её бросил муж. Скорее всего, у неё судебный запрет приближаться к нему, может быть, он даже скрывает свою личность, судя по тому, как она себя ведёт. Кто, блядь, вообще захотел бы встречаться с леди, у которой полный рот заострённых зубов? Или она заострила их после свадьбы? Скорее всего, хорошего супружества быть не может после того, как прекращаются минеты, так всегда говорил твой Бропапа. Бропапа, правда, никогда не мог бы жениться, потому что он был геем, и вы жили в Техасе, так что ты не знаешь, откуда он вообще хоть что-то знал о браке.

Хотя, серьёзно, кто вообще женился бы на Терези? Надо быть в конец сумасшедшим, настолько ёбнутым, что ты мог бы...

А потом до тебя доходит.

\- Это... Твой муж... Тот странный парень, который обокрал меня на пятьдесят центов.  
\- Гениальная дедукция, Страйдер! – она снова поворачивается к тебе. – Этот тощий говнюк целое тысячелетие прятался от меня, и я вполне уверена, что он даже не старается! Скорее всего, он даже не знает, что я здесь! Три года назад у меня появилась зацепка на него, когда я была в Массачусетсе, и мне пришлось пустить в ход все свои связи, чтобы меня перевели в это полицейское управление.  
\- А ты не пробовала... Гуглить его? – Ох, бля, ты что, начинаешь симпатизировать? Нет, прекрати, твоя ситуация совсем не похожа на её! У тебя совершенно точно не было кого-то важного в твоей жизни, с кем ты встречался очень долгое время, и кому сейчас, наверно, совершенно насрать на тебя, потому что ты натянул маску "мы оба решили это". Это не так. Не "оба". И у тебя совершенно точно нет странного и жутковатого помешательства на упомянутой бывшей важной личности, и совершенно точно ты не будешь держаться за это помешательство на протяжении долгого времени, и это совсем не то же самое, что пережила Терези.  
\- Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в этой новомодной компьютерной штуке, но я пробовала! У него есть только имя, да и то не всегда! Его невероятно трудно отследить, и я на протяжении двух лет крутилась примерно в радиусе шестидесяти миль от того места, где он живёт. – Она вздыхает, отпускает твои запястье и плечо. – Судя по всему, он использует свои способности как попало, что означает, что он, скорее всего, должен компенсировать их всё более странными способами.

Вот зачем ему понадобились пятьдесят центов... Стоп, ты что, веришь в эту хрень? Нет, ты не будешь просто так запрыгивать в этот поток мысли. Тебе разрешается симпатизировать, но эта женщина совершенно очевидно не в здравом уме. Ты задаёшь нормальный вопрос:

\- Как вы разошлись?

Она снова откидывается назад на своём сидении, скрещивает руки, смотрит в окно.

\- Я сказала, что мы оба решили это. Это неправда.

Твою же, сука, мать, ты не хотел иметь ничего общего с Терези, и вот пожалуйста. Твоё сердце просто разрывается из-за неё.

Она продолжает говорить, смотря в окно.

\- У меня был плохой период в моей жизни, и прежде чем я успела оглянуться, он просто... взял и ушёл. Я даже не заметила, как он это сделал. Я думала, что тоже забыла об этом! Всё кончилось уже очень, очень давно, но потом я услышала о нём, и... – она вздыхает. – Я просто хочу поговорить с ним.

Это какая-то странная хрень. Ты не хочешь кончить так же, как Терези, веруя в то, что ты бог времени или какой-то настолько же невероятный демиург. Тебе надо забыть о Джейд, как нормальному, здоровому человеческому существу.

Может быть, завтра.

\- Ага, я тебя понимаю, - говоришь ты. – Меня самого бросила моя подружка примерно часов шесть назад.  
\- Оу?  
\- Да, но это было по общему решению. Людям надо двигаться дальше, плыть по течению. Люди меняются, когда встречаешься на протяжении пяти с половиной лет, я это понимаю, в койке всё начинает повторяться, и т.д., и т.п. Уверен, мы расстались, потому что она хотела, чтобы я надевал не только кошачьи уши во время нашего йиффа. Меня это вполне устраивает.

Она смотрит на тебя, долгое время неуютно разглядывает, и говорит:

\- Понятно.  
\- В любом случае, теперь, когда мы провели очаровательную задушевную беседу, мне кажется, было бы не слишком нагло просить о том, чтобы мы расстались на взаимопонимании? Ты вытащишь свой мотоцикл из моей машины и уедешь в закат с осознанием того, что я никак не могу помочь тебе найти парня, которого я даже не хочу снова видеть, и который, возможно, не хочет видеть тебя снова. – Ты хотел закончить фразу словами "сумасшедшая ты дура", но решил пока что придержать их.  
\- Это определённо слишком наглая просьба, Страйдер. – Она опять улыбается. Как же ты скучал по этому забору из зубов. – Потому что мы ещё не добрались до того, как ты поможешь мне.  
\- Я думал, это остановилось на комментарии об укусе моего мозга. Извини, это собственность Страйдера и только Страйдера, тебе не разрешается дегустировать мои органы, какими бы вкусными они ни были.  
\- Скорее всего, очень вкусные.  
\- Благодарю.

Она лениво проводит рукой по волосам.

\- Но, опять же, я не собираюсь в буквальном смысле откусывать от твоего мозга. Это будет сделано метафорически, с твоего разрешения.  
\- Эти зубы тоже метафора?  
\- Да! – она тыкает один из них пальцем, и ты смотришь, как кожа на подушечке прогибается на остром кончике. От этого у тебя мороз по коже. – Видишь, они совершенно фальшивые. Полноценная метафора.  
\- Почему-то мне кажется, что ты блефуешь.  
\- Ох, Дейв, я никогда не лгу. – Она проводит длинным ухоженным ногтем между своими клыками (тебе кажется, что все её зубы выглядят как клыки), вылавливая что-то, и откидывает находку в сторону. Мерзость. – Произойдёт следующее: мы с тобой наладим связь, мы отправимся исследовать, несомненно, завораживающие внутренние просторы твоей головы, я найду ядро твоего существа, немного откушу от него, и, неожиданно, мои силы вернутся ко мне! И я смогу найти моего муженька и оставить тебя в покое.  
-... Чего?  
\- Всё это должно произойти с твоего согласия, - говорит она. – Именно поэтому, как ты заметил, я не использую своё оружие, чтобы принудить тебя силой.

Ты невероятно сбит с толку, но, по крайней мере, теперь ты знаешь, что у тебя есть выход, если ты продолжишь сопротивляться. Она может быть безумна, как шляпник, но, по крайней мере, она ведёт себя мило.

\- Разумеется, если ты скажешь "нет", я продолжу доставать тебя! Будь готов к тому, что после моей смены я каждый день буду появляться у тебя на пороге и безжалостно допрашивать тебя, пока ты не поддашься моим желаниям!  
\- Ага, но ответ всё равно "нет". "Нет" в n-цатой степени. "Нет", умноженное на шесть тысяч миллиардов. Я собираюсь доехать до моей квартиры, вышвырнуть тебя из этой машины и упасть мордой прямиком в ведёрко талого мороженого. Я приму ванну в мороженом голышом, и твои моргала смотреть не будут. Можешь завтра вернуться и стучаться в мою дверь сколько тебе влезет, но я буду слишком занят барахтаньем в остатках капающей лактозы и сахара, чтобы ответить. – Она начинает что-то говорить, но ты продолжаешь. -... И даже не смей говорить, бля, "но мои моргала не могут видеть тебя, Дейв", потому что это херня, и я это знаю.  
\- Но мои морга... да блин. – Она поджимает губы, очевидно, недовольная, но потом снова улыбается. – Ну ладно, в этот раз я дам тебе уйти, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что завтра ты не ответишь на мой звонок в дверь. Ты слишком милый для этого.  
\- Я не милый. Я твёрдый, как гранит, ублюдок с полными шкафами мечей, которые офигенно смертоносны.  
\- Офигенно смертоносны.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько смертоносны. Короче, вали в жопу из моей машины, чтобы я мог поехать домой.

Она мягко хлопает тебя по руке. 

\- И как я узнаю, где ты живёшь, если ты не довезёшь меня до своего обиталища? Может быть, я не использую пистолет, чтобы заставить тебя помочь мне, но в данном сценарии я могу сделать исключение.  
\- Да блин.

Ты снова разворачиваешься к рулю, пристёгиваешься и вытаскиваешь ключи из кармана. Как оказалось, в такой последовательности выполнить эти задачи очень неудобно, потому что тебе трудно дотянуться до джинсов под тугой полоской на коленях. Серьёзно, ты конченый дебил.

Ты заводишь машину, сдаёшь назад и выезжаешь с парковки.

\- Какое радио тебе нравится? – ты, Дейв Страйдер, которого только что держал в заложниках сумасшедшая коп-отступница, на самом деле вежливо спрашиваешь у упомянутой полицейской, что ей, блядь, нравится? Ты что, маленькая нежная пизда? Ты начал привыкать к ней? Ты маленькая нежная пизда, которая хочет большого шланга от Терези? Типа, какого хрена.  
\- Ммм, рок-н-ролл, - отвечает она, поворачивая ручку настройки радиостанции на 106.9. Песня начинается посреди какого-то обалденного запила на гитаре. – Обожаю эту песню! Я видела его на концерте в 80-ых. – Хмм. Ты никогда бы не подумал, что она поклонница классического рока, тебе казалось, что фаны классического рока – это скорее папочки с бородищами, которые были в самом расцвете сил в 60-ых.  
\- Твои родители что, отвели тебя туда младенцем что ли? Это невероятно безответственно. Не удивительно, что ты вышла за чудилу и заострила себе зубы. – Ты сворачиваешься налево с магистрали. Она гогочет.  
\- У меня не было родителей.  
\- Это самая печальная вещь, какую я когда-либо слышал.

Некоторое время ты едешь, и уголком глаза замечаешь, что Терези трясёт головой. Это даже не из тех песен, под которую можно трясти головой, нахрена она это делает? Очевидно, она ничего не понимает в стилях музыки.

\- The sirens are screaming and the fires are howling way down in the valley tonight!!! – вопит она, хрипя, как стервятник, под музыку. Господи, блядь, боже.  
\- Какого хрена. Нет.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- В этой машине подпевать запрещено...  
\- There's evil in the air and there's thunder in sky and a killer's on the bloodshot streets! – Драматически поёт она, словно Фредди из банды Скуби Ду, когда они должны вести себя тихо рядом с жуткими призраками.  
\- Да ну тебя на хрен. Пошло всё на хрен. Это не какое-то дерьмовое дорожное путешествие с компанией панковатых трёхлеток. Мы не будем петь "Мит Лоаф на автобусе всё крутится и крутится" в этой машине.  
\- Дейв, эта песня – важное достижение человечества в музыкальных искусствах! – Она продолжает петь, её голос скребёт по твоим ушам. - Oh baby you're the only thing in this whole world that is good and pure and right…

Знаете, кажется, ты вполне уверен, что твоя мама слушала это субботними днями, когда пылесосила. Твоя мама была невероятной фанаткой рока 80-ых. Может быть, ты даже помнишь слова.

\- ...But I gotta get out, I gotta break it out now...

Раз так, можно попробовать заглушить отвратительный звук пения Терези. Время подпевать печально известным монотонным завыванием Страйдеров, таким, за которое твоего Бропапу выгнали из 16 караоке-баров в Ист-Сайд. Ты вполне уверен, что у них до сих пор висят его фотографии на их "Досках Позора".

-... when it's over you know, we'll both be so alone!

Не то чтобы ты хотел подпевать в каком-то отвратном дуэте, ты просто вроде как... ух, нет, ладно, ты вообще-то очень даже "за" странный дуэт с твоей похитительницей. Вот уж история для внуков. Если они у тебя вообще будут. Ты делаешь глубокий вдох и готовишься к подходящим уровням громкости. Терези продолжает петь.

\- LIKE A BAT OUT OF HELL I'LL BE GONE WHEN ЧТО-ТО ТАМ ЧТО-ТО ТАМ

Терези просто повышает голос.

\- WHEN THE NIGHT IS OVER...  
\- ЧТО-ТО ТАМ ЧТО-ТО ТАМ GONE GONE GONE  
\- LIKE A BAT OF HELL, I'LL BE GONE WHEN THE MORNING COMES!  
\- WHEN THE МммММХМХММ ЧТО-ТО DONE ММХММ MMMMMM ЧТО-ТО DOWN  
\- AND THE MOONLIGHT'S SHINING THROUGH...

Вы поёте всю чёртову песню в том же духе. До самого конца вашей поездки. В какой-то момент ты просто начинаешь неразборчиво выть просто из-за незнания текста, и Терези едва может выкрикивать слова, потому что настолько сильно смеётся, и тебе почти страшно признать это, но тебе даже немного нравится происходящее.

Ты заезжаешь на обычное место для парковки. Терези выбирается из машины без понуканий, открывает заднюю дверь и вытаскивает свой мопед. Ты отстёгиваешь ремень.

\- Что, не собираешься проводить меня до двери? Не собираешься стоять там, сжав мою ладонь, пока я вожусь с ключами, и хлопаю ресницами, ожидая моего девственного поцелуя?  
\- Неа, если бы я хотела поцеловать тебя, Дейв, ты бы уже знал об этом к этому времени. Она ставит свой мопед на землю, потом захлопывает дверь машины. Ты выбираешься и запираешь её. – Кроме того, теперь, когда я знаю, где ты, я смогу найти, где ты живёшь.

Верно, ты забыл, что она невероятно жуткая и помешанная извращенка. Всё то скромное веселье, которое у тебя было в машине, киснет за считанные наносекунды.

Она садится на свой мопед, заводит мотор.

\- Увидимся завтра.  
\- Если тебя не уволят к этому времени, - отвечаешь ты, когда она отъезжает. Сейчас ты пойдёшь гуглить запрос "что делать, если полиция злоупотребляет правами", и постараешься не угодить в список наблюдения ФБР. Ты продолжаешь стоять в вялотекущей жаре ночи, теребя ключи в пальцах. Ты забыл про своё мороженное. Заглянув в окно машины, ты оцениваешь ущерб.

Это дерьмо оставило мокрую лужу под сидением, как домохозяйка на сеансе Сумерек. Блядь.


	3. Мы Будем Ходить, как Призраки

Ты планировал запереть дверь, закрыть все занавески и быть ответственным взрослым человеком, распоряжающимся своей жизнью разумно, нагуглив, куда вообще обращаться с сообщением о коррумпированном полицейском. В итоге ты делаешь следующее:

Ты запираешь дверь, хватаешь свой Макбук, садишься на диван и тут же засыпаешь.

\- Бля, - говоришь ты, не обращаясь ни к кому. Ощущения ужасные. Твоя шея болит от сна в сидячем положении. Запястья, скорее всего, рано получат туннельный синдром от лежания на твоей клавиатуре на протяжении всего сна. Во рту ощущение, словно тебе затолкали туда сухие носки, и они до сих пор застряли где-то в горле. Лужа слюны стала разумной формой жизни и в настоящее время пытается водопадом упасть с края дивана. Это какая-то мерзкая дрянь. Ты на редкость мерзкая дрянь, Дейв Страйдер.

Ты массируешь шею и поднимаешь ноутбук с колен. Сколько сейчас времени вообще? Ты быстро давишь на пробел раз двадцать, чтобы вывести ноут из спящего режима. Перебор? Ты не знаешь, что это слово означает.

Бля, сейчас уже 5:30 вечера. Ну и фиг с ним, как будто тебе есть чем заняться.

Ты задаёшься вопросом, действительно ли Терези постучится в твою дверь. Если постучится, то она явно не торопится с этим, раз дала тебе спокойно отдохнуть и почувствовать себя ещё хуже из-за этого.

Ты делаешь себе макароны с сыром и ешь их в ванной, делая селфи в зеркале. Ты не можешь сказать, пытаешься ли ты быть патетически ироничным или тебе просто настолько грустно, что ирония покинула этот ужасный сценарий. Одну из них ты отсылаешь Джону, потому что пошёл бы этот парень на хрен, он это заслужил. Он заслужил эту ужасную картину за такую жестокую сестру. Ты подписываешь фотографию "макароны с сосками" и слегка поднимаешь футболку. Ты надеешься, что он сохранит этот шедевр.

После этого ты проводишь два часа, планируя комикс Крутого Бро и Типа Джеффа, но то, что обычно приходит так легко, блокировано тысячами jpeg-артефактов печали. Ты сдаёшься и начинаешь бессмысленно лазать по интернету. Под "лазать по интернету" по большей части ты имеешь в виду "тыкать в кнопку "случайный рисунок" на deviantArt".

Ты проводишь много времени, избегая Facebook, но долго смотришь на его закладку. Это метафора, видите ли: ты повесил убийственную ссылку прямо перед своими глазами и проводишь три часа, будучи говнюком и не кликая на неё. Интересно, Джейд уже избавилась от этой штуки со статусом? Ты уж точно не собираешься менять его, не хотелось бы, чтобы Джон заваливал тебя сообщениями типа "поверить не могу, что ты испортил мою чистую и невинную девственную сестру". Ага, ты уж извини приятель, но вполне возможно, что Джейд самая порченая личность, какую тебе доводилось встречать. Чёрт возьми, хватит скучать по ней, жалкий ты хипстер.

Ты снова смотришь на время, сейчас уже час ночи. Наверно, Терези просто забыла о тебе или вроде того, может быть, нашла себе другого несчастного простофилю для похищения.

Что-то поднимается в тебе, эмоция, которую ты не хочешь рассматривать, но ты не можешь остановить свой разогнавшийся мозг от того, чтобы впиться в неё. Это разочарование. Ты на самом деле разочарован, что сумасшедшая леди-коп не постучалась сегодня в твою дверь. Какого хрена с тобой не так?

И вот тут ты слышишь стук, причём неистовый и сильный. Ух ты, это что, какой-то дерьмовый фильм ужасов что ли? Едва ты подумал об убийце, идущем к твоей двери... убийца подходит к твоей двери. Почему бы и не ответить, тебе ведь всё равно больше нечем заняться.

Ты даже не утруждаешь себя тем, чтобы посмотреть через глазок на гостя, в это время тебя мог бы навестить только один человек, и её имя начинается на Т и рифмуется с crazy (сумасшедшая – прим. пер.). Ладно, последнее немного натянуто, ну да фиг с ним, ты сохраняешь остроты на неизбежную перепалку, которая скоро начнётся. В каком-то смысле ты даже ждёшь её с нетерпением.

Ты открываешь дверь.

Это не Терези.

\- Эм, кто ты такой и какого хрена ты стучишь в мою дверь в час ночи? – твой голос выходит чуть суше и грубее, чем ты хотел бы, ну да ладно, всем не угодишь.

Этот парень огромен. На нём какая-то мерзкая потная майка, на голове длинные грязные волосы под стать. Он блестит от пота, словно только что упражнялся в первый раз за несколько лет, но глядя на громадные крутые мускулы этого парня, ты знаешь, что, скорее всего, он качал железо совсем недавно. Несколько часов подряд.

\- Я пришёл ограбить вас. Мне очень жаль. – Он делает паузу. – Грубить гостям не вежливо.

Ты пытаешься закрыть дверь, но он протолкнул в проход свою ногу и руку, больше похожую на ствол дерева. В этой руке у него нож. Чёрт, а он не шутит. Что, блин, за грабитель стучится в дверь и объявляет хозяину о намеренье ограбить его? Ты мысленно даёшь обещание отныне всегда смотреть через чёртов глазок, прежде чем открывать дверь. Никому нельзя доверять: урок, который ты так и не выучил наизусть, по всей видимости.

Тыльной стороной руки он распахивает дверь, и тебя с силой отбрасывает назад. Ты отступаешь в сторону, когда он заходит, потея от волнения. Похоже, он не особенно опытный грабитель. Ты скрещиваешь руки и поворачиваешься к нему, когда он приближается к твоему телевизору.

Хмм, что-то ты слишком спокойный, учитывая ситуацию. Ты просто не можешь заставить себя беспокоиться об этом.

Он смотрит на тебя.

\- Вы не собираетесь сопротивляться? Я был готов к... – Он заламывает руки. Ты готов поклясться, что видишь, как пот начинает валить с него градом. - ... Сопротивлению.  
\- Ага, нет уж, извини. Меня только что бросили. Я больше не вижу смысла в мирском имуществе. Бери, что хочешь, только оставь чипсы в шкафчике.

Он снова заламывает себе руки, его мускулы раздуваются.

\- По-моему, вы не в том положении, чтобы выставлять требования...

Этот парень вообще настроен серьёзно? Или тебя плющит от разумной лужи слюны с этого вечера? Ты начинаешь возражать, когда слышишь другой голос позади себя.

\- Это полиция, ты арестован за ограбление нахального невинного жителя! – Ты оборачиваешься к двери, к которой прислонилась Терези, скрестив руки и ухмыляясь. Она не в униформе, на неё шорты цвета хаки и отвратительная футболка с драконом, от которой она выглядит, как бог D&D из 80-ых. Скорее всего, это величайший модный ансамбль, который ты видел за последние несколько недель. Она начинает издавать звуки "вии-ууу вии-ууу", подражая сирене, при этом вертя пальцем.  
\- О, привет, Терези. Ты чего так долго?  
\- Я же сказала, я приду после моей смены, чтобы надоедать тебе! Кто этот человек, и почему он осматривает твой телевизор так, словно он собирается украсть его?  
\- Думаю, он собирается...  
\- Вы на самом деле офицер полиции? – спрашивает парень. Он оскаливается и сжимает кулаки. Чёрт, это совсем не хороший знак, этот вид говорит "Я настоящая угроза и вовсе не странная случайность" яснее некуда.  
\- Ну, разумеется! – отвечает Терези. Не лучший выбор, Терези, этот парень выглядит так, словно сейчас сорвётся, и ты только подливаешь масла в огонь.

А потом он срывается. На тебя.

Он тянется к твоей шее, и ты отскакиваешь назад, но его ужасно длинные руки оказываются длиннее, чем ты ожидал, и ты чувствуешь громадные соски его пальцев, смыкающиеся вокруг твоего горла. Чёрт. Вот чёрт.

Он дёргает тебя к себе, и ты летишь вперёд, чувствуя, как из тебя вышибает дыхание.

\- Терези... – пищишь ты. Тебе едва хватает времени на то, чтобы схватить его руку, прежде чем он поднимает тебя за горло. Твоё тело тянет шею вниз и посылает жгучую боль в участок вокруг адамова яблока. Твои худощавые руки отчаянно хватаются за его деревянные мускулы, пытаясь найти какую-нибудь опору.

Терези принимает какую-то защитную стойку. Твои лёгкие продолжают гореть, требуя воздуха.

\- Ты арес...

Парень начинает бормотать. Очевидно, он паникует.

\- Я не попадусь, у меня ушло очень времени на то, чтобы научиться этому, я не подведу, я должен это сделать, я должен добыть ценные вещи...  
-... тован...

Ты чувствуешь, как кровь отливает от твоего лица. Ты едва можешь дышать, ощущение такое, словно лёгкие наполняются водой. 

\- Терези, - твой голос выходит таким тихим, что ты надеешься, что она вообще расслышит его на фоне бормотания парня. – Стреляй в него. Что угодно. – Ты пытаешься вдохнуть, ты чувствуешь приближение смерти, словно это конец. Чёрт, у тебя так и не выдалось возможности поменять свой статус отношений в Facebook. Последние слова, которые ты отсылал кому-лтбо, были "макароны с сосками". По крайней мере, Роуз и Бропапа будут на большом Атеистском кладбище на небесах, чтобы отчитать тебя за это.  
\- Я не на службе! У меня нет пистолета! – отвечает она, словно пытается оправдаться.  
-... Я не могу оставить свидетелей, не могу провалить мою миссию поиска материальных благ на продажу для... – Он сжимает сильнее, твоё жалкое сопение больше не даёт тебе воздуха, и ты ставишь перед собой краткосрочную цель: попытаться примириться со смертью в ближайшие пять секунд. У тебя никогда не получалось выполнять цели.

Через темнеющее зрение ты видишь, как Терези морщится, потом быстро трясёт головой, словно пытается прогнать плохое воспоминание. Она сжимает кулаки. А потом случается то, что ты никогда бы не мог представить случившимся.

Забрезживший ужас пересиливает твой страх смерти. Мысль о том, что, может быть, на небесах нет большого Атеистского кладбища. Совершенно ужасающее понимание, которое могло бы изменить твоё мировоззрение, будь ты в лучшем положении, чтобы обдумать его.

Она не лгала.

Длинные заострённые рога прорастают из её головы, окрашенные как карамельки и зловещие, как обложка "Введения в Викканство". Из-под её очков прорывается бирюзовый свет, чистый даже в твоих изголодавшихся по кислороду глазах. Он настолько ясный, он пронзает даже черноту твоих линз. Она протягивает руку, и, кажется, время замедляется вокруг неё, когда она делает это, и её ярко-красные ногти излучают тот же бирюзовый свет. Она хватает голову человека, который держит тебя, и издаёт испуганный болезненный крик, когда её ногти впиваются в него.

Парень бросает тебя, и ты падаешь, делая самый упоительный вдох за свою жизнь. Серьёзно, боль от падения на пол ничто в сравнении с невероятным облегчением, которое ты испытываешь от движения в носу. Привет, ковёр, пахнущий старым Mountain Dew, встречай Дейва. Вы с полом стали лучшими друзьями, пока ты делаешь несколько хриплых вдохов, пока твоё зрение не возвращается. Ты приподнимаешься и смотришь на бардак, творящийся над тобой.

Они оба совершенно застыли, если не учитывать крика от Терези. Парень всё ещё стоит с паническим выражением лица и вытянув руку, а Терези зависла в воздухе, вцепившись в его макушку с его левой стороны. Она горит, как рождественская ёлка, украшенная одной из тех старушек, которым кровь из носу надо, чтобы все украшения были одного цвета. Терези звучит так, словно она в предсмертной агонии, и ты начинаешь беспокоиться.

Ещё ты, может быть, немного обалдел от всего этого.

Ты поднимаешься, медленно, борясь с дурманом. Твоя шея теперь болит ещё больше. Но это не важно, потому что ты узнал, что Терези на самом деле. Не. Лгала.

Это значит, что ты за свою жизнь успел попеть Мит Лоафа в машине за компанию с древним и, скорее всего, бессмертным существом. Вся греческая мифология, вдолбленная в твою голову в средней школе, тут же вспоминается. Ты препирался с грёбаной Герой Техасской, ревнивой женой, которая превращает любовниц своего мужа в пауков и дерьмо. Она пыталась убедить тебя стать подношением, чем-то вроде приспешника, чтобы она могла вернуть свои силы. Теперь, когда ты смотришь на свет, изливающийся из-под её очков, это совершенно логично, и ты начинаешь думать, что ты идиот, раз не поверил ей сразу же.

Но, стоп, она сказала, что у неё кончилась энергия. Как она делает... эту штуку? Что она вообще делает?

Она опускает руку, падает на землю, спотыкается. Она сжимает свою голову, и свет и рога исчезают в никуда. Парень опускает руку, словно он в трансе, потом выходит через дверь нетвёрдой походкой. Он захлопывает её за собой медленным движением, и ты слышишь хруст бетона на дерьмовых ступеньках, когда он выходит из здания. Ты снова смотришь на Терези. Она держится за живот, сгибаясь пополам и тяжело дыша.

Ты не уверен, что нужно делать, поэтому хватаешь её за плечи и начинаешь тащить к дивану. Она тяжело прислоняется к тебе, и ты чувствуешь, как она горит. Она той же температуры, какая, как ты всегда думал, была у того болезненного пацана из _Балто_ , то есть, проще говоря, десять тысяч градусов. Ты передвигаешь её так, чтобы диван был позади вас, и садишься.

Она плюхается с энтузиазмом дохлой рыбы и немедленно падает на бок, прямо к тебе на колени. В любой другой ситуации ты бы отпустил шутку про секс, но сейчас не время для этого.

\- Итак, дай догадаюсь, ты бог похищений, тающего мороженого и минетов. – Твою мать, ты всё равно пошутил.  
\- Хркк, - наполовину кашляет, наполовину вздрагивает она. – Даже близко не угадал... – Со стоном она переворачивается на спину, её очки сползают с её лица. Ты снимаешь их, и ты знаешь, что она не способна тебя видеть, учитывая то, как быстро колеблется размер её зрачков. – Бог... Правосудия, разума и чувств. Скоро буду... мёртвым богом.  
\- Хмм, это случайный набор, что, блядь, за цивилизация придумала такой? – твой голос чуть дрожит. Чёрт, что же делать... – Не отвечай на это. Какого чёрта ты сотворила с этим парнем?  
\- Изменила воспоминания. Его подруга... – она снова хрипит. Чёрт. – Забралась в долги, пришлось подчистить память. Сказала ему... пойти утешить подругу... Он больше не вернётся.

Ты хватаешь её руку настолько нежно, насколько можешь, словно это поможет ей остаться в живых или утешит её каким-то образом. Она продолжает говорить.

\- Не стоило этого делать. У меня было недостаточно... Теперь не... выживу после этого. Если только...  
\- Даже не думай отбрасывать эту "если только" мысль, Терези "скорее всего, без фамилии". Ты прекрасно, чёрт тебя дери, знаешь, что я помогу тебе. – Она спасла твою жизнь, в конце концов, можно и отдать должок. Кроме того, её муж всё ещё где-то здесь, не хотелось бы навлечь на себя гнев бога, если он однажды решит пойти поискать свою жену.  
\- Я знаю, ага? – она пытается сделать глубокий вдох, но не может, и получается скрипящий хрип. Ты хватаешь её за руку. Она на удивление мягкая. – Именно поэтому я пошла за тобой... Ты слишком милый.  
\- Да, чудесно, спасибо небрежный комплимент. Теперь скажи, какого хрена мне нужно сделать?  
\- То, что я предложила с самого начала, но теперь... теперь это будет не один маленький кусочек. – Она вдыхает, закрывает глаза. – Мне потребуется всё.  
\- Всё... что? – Ладно, бля, если она всё-таки хочет сожрать твои мозги, лучше ты просто выкинешь её в окно и покончишь с этим.

Она открывает глаза, старается изо всех сил смотреть на тебя, но её зрение не фокусируется.

\- Скажем, "твою душу", раз это наиболее ясное понятие. – Она кашляет. – Ты будешь целиком, безоговорочно моим, - она мурлычет слово "моим", даже через медленно затихающий голос. – Ты будешь первым и единственным последователем, который у меня был за последние... несколько тысячелетий... и это имеет свои... преимущества... или, может быть, проклятья...

Ты знаешь, что она умирает, и у тебя действительно нет времени, но это звучит как уж очень большое обязательство. Каким бы самоотверженным ты ни был, тебе всё равно нужно иногда заботиться о собственном существовании.

\- Преимущества?  
\- Ты будешь жить... столько, сколько захочешь. – Бессмертие по прихоти какой-то безумной богини правосудия? Что-то не похоже на преимущество. – Может быть... останется достаточно, чтобы ты мог контролировать то немногое, я не... не знаю точно, сколько мне нужно съесть.

У тебя так много вопросов, которые ты хотел бы задать, и так мало того, что ты мог бы сказать за отведённое тебе время, поэтому ты просто говоришь:

\- Эм...  
\- Ещё... ты сможешь... использовать меня как канал. Для ясности, эмоций... вопросов разума... Я могу помочь тебе, когда буду нужна тебе, когда я посчитаю твою проблему справедливой.

Круто, ты получаешь собственного бога для поклонения. Вообще-то, звучит довольно круто.

Она очень сдавленно вздыхает.

\- Есть и другое, но... но я не могу вспомнить...

Она умирает, это точно. Чёрт. Что же делать?

\- Знаешь что, Терези, я в печали, депрессии и чувствую себя полным говном, так что ты пришла ко мне в удачное время. Конечно, я, блядь, сделаю это. Что нужно делать?

Она пытается вздохнуть с облегчением, но у неё не получается, и она издаёт слабый, приглушённый свист.

\- Помоги мне сесть.

Ты проталкиваешь свою правую руку между её спиной и своей ногой, потом поднимаешь её в сидячее положение. Она поворачивается, потом кое-как закидывает обе руки на твои плечи и прислоняется к тебе. Её лоб ударяется о твой, и она опирается всем своим весом на твои плечи. По крайней мере, её глаза закрыты, неуютный зрительный контакт сделал бы устрашающе близкий танец на коленях невероятно ужасным.

\- Дейв, что бы ни случилось... Ты не должен отпускать меня. Меня затянет назад в мою... мою голову, и я всегда... застреваю на одной сцене. Ты. Обязан. Держать. Меня.  
\- Я... ээ, ладно?  
\- Открой рот.

Какого хрена вообще происходит? Ты следуешь её команде, несмотря на то, что каждый логический нейрон твоего мозга говорит тебе не делать этого, и чувствуешь, как её рука движется. Нежно, она вставляет два пальца тебе в рот.

\- Скажи... что-нибудь, что угодно, - говорит она. Она слегка раскачивается. – Язык – это... это врата в разум.  
\- Этфо эрофифно? – говоришь ты вокруг её пальцев. – Пофому фо эфо немнофо...

Когда ты моргаешь, ты больше не в своей гостиной.


	4. Пушки и Розы.

Освещение тёмное, зеленоватое, словно ты лежишь на дне болота. Терези всё ещё занимает всё твоё зрение, прислонившись к твоему лбу, но теперь на ней её тёмные очки. Они задевают твои, когда она делает шаг назад от тебя и ухмыляется.

Ладно, круто, вы стоите, и на ней надет, скорее всего, самый крутой прикид, какой тебе доводилось видеть. Это красное и пухлое костюмное чудовище; ты ясно видишь безвкусно яркий бархат, который какой-нибудь малазийский рабочий, скорее всего, пришил на отворот. Костюм идеально скроен для неё, несмотря на то, что выглядит как пижама, купленная на самой позорной распродаже в Wal-Mart, и он увенчан чёрной рубашкой и белым галстуком-бабочкой. Ещё у неё какая-то заколка на лацкане: чёрный кружок с тремя маленькими щупальцеобразными отростками, растущими из него.

\- Наплофой кофтумфик, - говоришь ты. Её пальцы всё ещё у тебя во рту.  
\- И невероятно удобный! Спасибо большое, что выдумал его для меня! – отвечает она, потом указывает на тебя. – Ты и сам отлично вырядился, крутой парень.

Ты смотришь вниз, ударившись убийственными ногтями Терези о нёбо. На тебе похожий костюм, но вместо одного сплошного цвета у тебя белый пиджак с чёрными брюками и красным галстуком-бабочкой. Выглядишь ты как долбаный гарсон из будущего, кто также работает смертоносным убийцей. Ты забираешь назад то, что ты сказал про наряд Терези, твой костюм, скорее всего, лучший наряд на свете.

\- Зафибись.  
\- Теперь, когда мы проанализировали наш гардероб, полагаю, ты хотел бы, чтобы я вынула свою руку из твоего рта?  
\- Не, с ней дофольно уюфно, слофно дфа тепфых уфобных чефяха. – Вообще-то, ты не очень-то и против. Стоп, нет, если у тебя разовьётся фетиш лизания пальцев, ты никогда себе этого не простишь. Вот тебе и ужасное скучное сексуальное хобби. – Не фафно, фынифай их.

Она хихикает.

\- Не могу! Потому что тебе придётся сделать это для меня! Здесь вступает в игру правило "не отпускай меня". Не важно, насколько крепко я буду за тебя держаться, если ты не согласен тащить меня через внутренности твоего разума, я не смогу идти за тобой. Итак, я хочу, чтобы взял меня за запястье и медленно вытянул руку из твоего рта.

Ты делаешь, как она говорит, обхватываешь большим и остальными пальцами её запястье и тянешь. Ты сжимаешь губы так, чтобы они издали хлопающий звук, когда её пальцы покидают твой рот. В этом не было никакого смысла, ты просто хотел побаловаться.

\- Чудесно, Дейв! Проходной балл уже заслужил. Теперь ты будешь держать меня за руку, и мы пойдём исследовать.  
\- Пальцами сплестись или обхватить?  
\- Ууу, сплестись.  
\- Моё сердце второклассника бьётся так громко, я уверен, что весь автобус это слышит. – Ты протягиваешь свою правую руку и сплетаешься пальцами с её рукой, потом отпускаешь её запястье.

Она смеётся.

\- Это психическое представление себя! Здесь у тебя нет сердца. – Она обводит окружение свободной рукой в жесте "смотри! Это Священная Земля!" Ты оглядываешься.

Вы стоите в парадном холле отеля, который выглядит так, словно его построили в 1910-ых, после чего немедленно забросили. Должно быть, владелец вляпался в крупные игорные долги быстро и накрепко, потому что в потолке столько дыр, что просто чудо, что тут вообще хоть кто-то останавливался. Если только смысл не был как раз в этом, может быть, это был какой-то закос под 10-ые годы " _в натуральном виде_ ", чёрт его знает, ты не силён в истории. Может быть, старики и их девушки Гибсона любили время от времени поднимать голову и пробовать дождь на вкус, пока регистрировались в свои комнаты.

Вообще-то, как бы ты ни фокусировался, ты не можешь сказать, какая погода виднеется через дыры в потолке. Более того, у отеля, предположительно, больше этажей, ты видишь нижние части тёмных комнат вполне отчётливо, но вот дырки прямо над тобой – загадка. Можно точно сказать, что там... серо? Где это – там? Это облака? Может быть, статика? Чем дольше ты разглядываешь его, тем больше нарастает какое-то особое ощущение в тебе. Ощущение, которое у тебя было, когда ты начал заполнять тот дерьмовый _Журнал Души_ , который купила для тебя Роуз, и потерялся в дурацких философских вопросах, настрочив целых двадцать страниц, прежде чем ты сообразил, что делаешь. Скорее всего, это был худший опыт изучения себя в твоей жизни, и после него тебе пришлось принять холодный душ. Тебе разонравились дыры над тобой.

Цветовая тема отеля примерно такая же, слегка серовато-зеленоватая, дающая ощущение, что природа должна была уже захватить это покинутое здание, но никакой растительности не видно. Ты осматриваешь ковёр, который когда-то, скорее всего, был красным, люстру со слоем пыли на хрустале, поцарапанный деревянный регистрационный стол, и понимаешь, что это место могло бы быть долбаным дворцом, если бы кто-нибудь о нём заботился. Чёрт, если бы ты был хозяином в "Этом Старом Доме", ты бы заплатил хреналион денег ради того, чтобы он был восстановлен. У него есть потенциал быть щеголеватее некуда.

\- Позволь прояснить, - говоришь ты, смотря на Терези. Похоже, она осматривает окружение с яростью хищника стейк-фуршете ешь-сколько-влезет. – Это какое-то метафорическое представление того, что в моей голове?  
\- Всё верно!  
\- Хорошо, ладно, это не то, как я представлял внутренности моего мозга. Я ожидал... не знаю, лаву, красную с чёрным палитру, может быть, какие-нибудь крутые стимпанковские шестерёнки, потому что я такой ублюдок...

Она скашивает рот, очевидно, оценивая тебе.

\- Звучит как какая-то буйная фантазия малолетки.  
\- Я, в принципе, и есть ходячая фантазия малолетки, так что в этом есть смысл. Так почему... – ты перебираешь слова и решаешь вместо это показать на окружение свободной рукой. - ... Это?

Она задумчиво гудит, больше ради представления, чем из необходимости.

\- Потому что ты ровно настолько... хммм, как же это слово по-английски... Скажем, "ухожен". Ты ровно насколько ухожен, насколько ты следишь за собой, Дейв.

Ты не совсем понимаешь, в принципе, что она имеет в виду, но что-то глубоко внутри тебя накреняется, и ты хватаешься за живот.

Ты ровно настолько ухожен, насколько следишь за собой.

И ты хренова помойка.

Даже бомжи не захотели бы спать здесь.

Ты чувствуешь хлопок по спине. "Хлопок", вообще-то, слишком милый термин для этого, скорее, ты чувствуешь "жёсткий удар, который может быть воспринят, как успокаивающий жест" по спине. Ты хрипишь от боли, что напоминает тебе о том, что ты на самом деле не дышишь, ничего не чувствуешь, и что твоя голова просто говорит тебе, как ты должен реагировать. Какого хрена. Ты выпрямляешься, отталкивая свободную руку Терези. Она неудобно скрестила свои руки, чтобы проделать это, как мило с её стороны.

\- Не волнуйся, Дейв, ни у кого разум не идеален. Ты бы посмотрел на мой, когда мне удаётся вырваться из цикла на одном месте! – Она улыбается. – Но только не сегодня, зайдём туда завтра,   
может быть. Или на следующей неделе. – Она постукивает по своему виску, ухмыляясь. – Или через сотню лет, кто знает.

Ах, ну да, конечно, бессмертие.

\- Так что мы там ищем, напомни-ка мне?  
\- Что-то, что представляет глубочайшее ядро твоего существа. Я съем его в символическом ритуале, после чего ты станешь моей игрушкой навсегда. – Эм... Она гогочет. – Да я пошутила! Этот объект может быть чем угодно, от яблока до вкуснейшей пасты, от кирпича до наполовину разложившейся ноги.

Ты не можешь удержаться от того, чтобы скривить гримасу. Чёрт, у тебя ведь даже лицо сейчас не настоящее.

\- Ты ела такие вещи?  
\- Не волнуйся, это была метафора.  
\- Как твои зубы?  
\- Совсем как мои зубы.  
\- Как мы узнаем, где оно?  
\- Обычно личность, владеющая конкретным разумом, знает, где его искать, или, по крайней мере, имеет смутное представление о его месте. Подумай хорошенько.

Что за херня. Нет. Ты смотришь на неё, надеясь, что она поймёт намёк. Терези понимает, с самым преувеличенным вздохом, какой тебе доводилось встречать. 

\- Ладно, Дейв, хорошо. Готова поспорить, тут где-нибудь есть карта, тебя легко читать.

Она указывает в сторону регистрационного стола с интонацией человека, который пассивно критикует твои недостатки, изображая, что помогает. Роуз так постоянно делала. Это даже вызывает у тебя некоторое чувство ностальгии.

Она тянет тебя в сторону стола, из-под твоих ног поднимаются маленькие облачка пыли со старого красного ковра, а пол скрипит под вашим весом. Как только ты отсюда выберешься, тебе придётся настелить новый паркет или типа того, потому что этот деревянный скрип, словно ржавая тёрка, безжалостно трущая твои барабанные перепонки. Ты задаёшься вопросом, как вообще проводить ремонт в метафорическом представлении самого себя.

Ну, ладно, ответ на это очевиден, но гораздо интереснее притвориться Тимом Алленом из "Большого ремонта", чем на самом деле обратиться к своим проблемам. Проблемы? Какие ещё проблемы? Ты Дейв Страйдер, и у тебя нет никаких проблем, у тебя просто низкобюджетный Мотель Бейтс за плечами, потому что ты дерьмовый бизнесмен, только и всего.

Ты заглядываешь через край стола, и, действительно, там лежит большая карта, ожидающая тебя. Терези хватает её, прежде чем тебе удаётся взглянуть поближе.

\- Эй, может быть, тебе стоит говорить волшебное слово, прежде чем лапать барахло в моей собственной голове.  
\- Волшебное слово?  
\- Да ладно, не говори мне, что ты не знаешь эту фразу. Будучи дружелюбным местным офицером полиции ты должна была быть, наверно, в 60 младших школах, обучая детей как вести себя вежливо, не колоть траву в вены и быть образцовыми гражданами Соединённых Штатов.  
\- А, ты об этом волшебном слове, - она пытается ухмыльнуться, но у неё слишком широкий рот, чтобы провернуть такое, и в итоге она выглядит, как кривобокая тыква-фонарь. – Ты, наверно, имел в виду "не выпендривайся со мной, я всемогущая богиня?"  
\- Да, именно это, определённо. Это, неоспоримо, как раз то, что я имел в виду. Я рад, что мы всё прояснили.  
\- Спасибо, что помогаешь не забывать мне про мои манеры, Дейв! Я даже дам тебе взглянуть на эту карту в знак моей щедрости.

Она держит большой помятый лист бумаги перед вами, и ты хватаешься за другой конец свободной рукой.

\- Ох ты.  
\- Хмммммм...

Да уж, это карта, спору нет. В том же смысле, что и обуглившийся пень можно считать деревом. Она довольно большая, длиной примерно от твоей вытянутой руки до вытянутой руки Терези. Тебе не нужно отводить руку в сторону, чтобы держать карту, но она всё равно тянется настолько, что на всё строение целиком смотреть трудно. Это двухэтажная громада, в которой как минимум четыре тысячи мелко нарисованных комнат на каждом этаже. Ты замечаешь, что в углу отпечатано "подвал не указан", что означает, что, скорее всего, третье из этих чудовищ остаётся тайной, покрытой мраком.

Не то чтобы остальная часть карты помогла что-то прояснить. Ни на одной из комнат нет описания, все они следуют какому-то цветовому коду. И под цветовым кодом ты имеешь в виду: "все 8000 этих долбаных комнат имеют слегка различающийся оттенок красного". Описания нет, тонких линий, указывающих на расположение мебели, нет, ничего нет, кроме красного и линий, разделяющих комнаты.

Ты видишь что-то вроде легенды со стороны Терези, занимающей всю правую часть карты и набранную очень мелким шрифтом. Она переносит карту влево, и ты тянешь центр на себя, выставив легенду между вами.

Кто-то пролил кофе на центр текста. Примерно двести записей теперь совершенно нечитабельны.

\- Кто, блядь, пьёт кофе в моей голове? Это я сделал? Тут что, типа, тысячи работающих Дейвов? Эй, посыльный Дейв, будь добр, отнеси багаж Дейва в комнату Дейва? О, и скажи Дейву, чтобы принёс Дейву бутылочку вина.  
\- Извини, Дейв, ты что-то пробормотал. Что ты там говорил?  
\- Ничего. Что написано в легенде?

Ты бросаешь взгляд на её профиль, смотришь, как её ноздри расширяются, словно гигантские чёрные дыры.

\- Я быстро пробегу по ней, подожди секунду.

Ты ждёшь, слушая, как она тяжело вдыхает. Бог мозгов? Скорее, бог пылесосов. Господи, эта девчонка, наверно, мастер нюханья кокса с раковины в ванной.

Она тихонько гудит, немного нахмуривается.

\- Хотя здесь есть особенно любопытное воспоминание о марионетках в комнате прекрасного цвета красных апельсинов, я не вижу в легенде ничего, что указывало бы на то, что мне нужно. – Она улыбается, смотря на тебя. – Тебе очень повезло, что я особенно чувствительна к оттенкам красного, в противном случае мы бы потерялись надолго.  
\- Ага, мы ни за что на блядском свете не пойдём в комнату с марионетками. Я сразу брошу твою чёртову руку, если мы туда пойдём. – Говоришь ты. Терези выглядит не особенно довольной. – Так что теперь?  
\- Мы могли бы начать либо с подвала, либо с двухсот комнат, на которые ты пролил ванильное мокко. – Она задумалась, приоткрыв рот. – Должна тебя предупредить, поскольку этих мест нет на карте, скорее всего, ты не подозреваешь о них, либо хочешь, чтобы они остались скрытыми. Они могут оказаться довольно... ммм, тёмными, как лакрица.  
\- И воспоминание о марионетках не было среди этих двухсот комнат? Ух ты, должно быть, в них хранится какая-то пакостная хрень.  
\- Разумеется! Мне так не терпится. – Терези потянула на себя карту, и ты отпустил, после чего она снова разложила её на столе. Она подобрала ручку, которую ты не заметил раньше, и начала обводить различные комнаты. Некоторые овалы были нарисованы индивидуально, маленькие и вдалеке от остальных, другие охватывали целые коридоры, по двадцать пять комнат в ряд. – Я думаю, нам стоит сначала проверить комнаты, раз уж мы здесь. Подвал может оказаться куда труднее, и мы могли бы начать с простого.

Ты не горишь энтузиазмом. Прямо сейчас ты не можешь придумать никакого нечестивого воспоминания Дейва, но ты более чем уверен, что здесь есть вещи, которые ты хочешь оставить скрытыми на 100% от всех и навсегда. 

– Эй, Терези, не то чтобы я кощунствовал против твоей святости или типа того, но я не уверен в том, что там будет. Можно я, типа... представлю для тебя повязку на глаза или что-то такое, пока мы не найдём мою оторванную ногу, которую ты должна съесть?  
\- У тебя недостаточно хороший контроль над своей головой, чтобы сделать это. Кроме того, ты уже представил моё воплощение слепым. – Ой... мда. Ну что же. – Не волнуйся, если здесь будет что-то действительно мерзкое, ты можешь очень быстро захлопнуть дверь, и я притворюсь, что ничего не заметила. Хотя я и заметила. В этом вся красота ситуации.  
\- Прекрасно, сегодня я узнаю, что я громадный фурри на драконов, и мы просто откроем дверь в комнату 6742, и куча громадных драконьих херов упадёт на нас и раздавит наши метафорические тела.

Терези пожимает плечами.

\- Бывало и похуже. Теперь, давай начнём!

У тебя нет ни малейшего представления о том, шутит ли она или нет, и это ужасает. Что если там ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО есть комната, в которой только куча драконьих херов? Просто тысяча четырёхфутовых громадин, готовых кончить на тебя. Ох, бля, что если просто от представления этого ты заставил её появиться? Ты проглядываешь легенду, пока Терези берёт карту. Ага, крохотный красный квадратик только что материализовался в самом низу. Слава богу/Терези, что он не в списке целей для осмотра.

\- Похоже, первый набор комнат прямо и этажом выше! – говорит она и тянет тебя за собой, складывая карту так, чтобы можно было видеть маленький набор квадратиков, который вы сейчас обследуете.

Лестница скрипит не так сильно, но грязный золотой листок отваливается от перил, когда ты кладёшь на него ладонь. Заметка для себя: ничего не трогать. И ещё купить немного редких металлов у воображаемого торговца золотом.

Коридоры на втором этаже расходятся, как паутина, от вестибюля идёт как минимум шесть крыльев. Ты помнишь из карты, что есть как минимум три или четыре непрерывных коридора, соединяющих крылья вместе по горизонтали на разных участках. Хорошо, что у тебя сейчас нет настоящих мускулов, потому что ты, скорее всего, почувствовал бы судороги от одной мысли о том, сколько вам придётся ходить. Интересно, как бы установить сюда монорельс? Как в Диснейворлде, но с менее изобретательными аттракционами и большим количеством дерьмовых комнат на Дейвовы темы.

Она направляет вас влево, останавливается, пройдя несколько комнат в первом коридоре.

\- Хочешь открыть дверь? – спрашивает она. Терези на самом деле подпрыгивает на месте от нетерпения. Надо же.

Ну, была не была. Ты надеешься, что там не будет просто громадная гейская оргия.

Ты открываешь дверь и делаешь шаг внутрь.

Ты в своей комнате, постель не заправлена, твой щеголеватый костюм неожиданно заменяется дерьмовыми семейниками, а Джейд Харли, полностью одетая, на взводе, её рот открыт на середине крика.

\- ХВАТИТ с меня твоих иронических попыток помочь мне! Прошу, мне нужно, чтобы ты был серьёзен! Прямо сейчас!

Ты не можешь остановиться, твой рот движется самостоятельно.

\- Ты меня знаешь, я покрытый изморозью кусочек лёгкого юмора, который тебе нужен в грустной ситуации. Ободряю тебя взбитыми сливками на вкуснейшем монотонном сарказме.

Ты слышишь, как Терези фыркает на тебя, ты спиной чувствуешь, как её чувства сверлят три четверти твоего голого тела, но ты не можешь обернуться к ней. Единственное, что ты можешь, это сжимать и отпускать её руку. Что совсем ничего не делает.

Джейд потирает лоб, стонет, словно вот-вот собирается начать раунд пьяной драки. Это было около двух месяцев назад, после третьего с конца раза, когда вы трахались/ходили на свидание. Она вздёргивает голову и орёт, как адское пламя.

\- Дейв, я хочу поговорить серьёзно! Ни разу, ни разу мы не говорили с тобой так, чтобы ты не вёл себя как... – Она поднимает руку в удушающем жесте, подыскивая самое мощное оскорбление, на которое она способна. – Полный ботан!  
\- Какое оскорбление! Прекрасный аргумент, - Терези хихикает, когда ты начинаешь произносить следующую фразу.  
\- Да ладно тебе, детка, ты любишь, когда я смешу тебя. – Ты автоматически делаешь шаг вперёд и тянешь Терези за собой. Чёрт, ты не хочешь переживать это воспоминание снова. Как, блядь, остановить этот поезд?  
\- Ооо, неудачный выбор, Страйдер, - говорит Терези со смехом в голосе.

Джейд немедленно опускает плечи и закатывает глаза.

\- Я веду себя серьёзно, когда тебе нужно, чтобы я была рядом! Но где твоя поддержка, Дейв? Хватит с меня! Я по горла сыта этими... этими годами твоих дурацких бесед!

Ты помнишь, что тогда просто пропустил её слова мимо ушей, но от пересмотра этой сцены снова твоя душа сжимается. Ты даже не об этом дне после того, как это случилось, но теперь... Ты должен был увидеть назревающий разрыв, должен был сделать что-нибудь...

\- Я серьёзно. Серьёзно горячий. Как минимум 8/10. И этих 8 баллов обычно достаточно, чтобы отвлечь тебя от приступа эксцентричности. – Какого хрена ты это вообще сказал. Это даже не было смешно, от этого ты просто выглядел как жалкий, отвратительный задрот. Ты хочешь сойти с карусели воспоминаний Дейва, прежде чем ты будешь вынужден съехать по этой горке и задуматься о своих дерьмовых действиях ещё раз.

Джейд молчит, скрестив руки, смотрит на пятно от чипсов на полу, которое ты никогда не чистил, сколько бы она не жаловалась. Ты неистово сжимаешь ладонь Терези. Сделай же что-нибудь, Терези, используй свои божественные силы, чтобы свалить отсюда на 9 маха.

Она только сжимает твою ладонь в ответ и хихикает. Иди-ка ты тоже нахер, Терези.

Джейд говорит так тихо, словно шепчет, но теперь ты знаешь, что она просто старалась сдержать свою злость.

\- Это хоть когда-нибудь станет лучше? 

Нет, нет нет нет нет нет нет. Нет, блядь, нет, ты будешь переживать эту мерзость снова. Хватит с тебя, ХВАТИТ, БЛЯДЬ, этого воспоминания.

Контроль над собой кое-как возвращается к тебе, и воспоминание исчезает, оставив комнату древнего отеля, с узором ракушками на постельном покрывале. Ты хватаешься за живот, твою ладонь встречает плюшевый костюм официанта, и ты стонешь.

\- Ну, блин.  
\- И это была только первая комната! – говорит Терези, весёлая, как ты и ожидал. – Осталось всего ничего, ещё сто девяносто девять штук!

Ты уже готов сказать "нет уж, вытаскивай меня отсюда нафиг, хватит с меня воспоминаний о Джейд, просто дай мне побыть в печали с год и набрать шестьдесят фунтов от диеты из мороженого", но ты вспоминаешь, что Терези умрёт, если не сможет подкрепиться. Ты никогда не был сильным человеком, но всё же ты готов поделиться своим резервом души ради друга.

Друга? Это немного... сильно сказано.

\- Вот тебе совет на будущее: не заходи в комнату, если ты не уверен в содержимом. Мы можем просто заглядывать снаружи и чувствовать запах ненависти к себе отсюда.  
\- Но серьёзно, ты не могла бы заткнуть себе ноздри или типа того? Это было довольно тяжело, и мне не нравится, что ты оцениваешь качество того, что прошлый-я решил сказать.

Она улыбается, указывая в сторону выхода.

\- О, ты теперь говоришь о прошлых-я? Знала я одного парня, который так делал. – Вы оба поворачиваетесь, выходите в коридор. Она поднимает карту к носу. – Почему бы просто не признать свою ответственность и принять меры в соответствии с тем, что ты натворил?  
\- Мне не нужно принимать ответственность. Конечно же, Дейв Страйдер прямо сейчас принимает тот факт, что он довольно дерьмовый чел. Я просто не хочу постоянно думать об этом.  
\- Или не хочешь вообще об этом думать? – Она указывает дальше по коридору, который чуть искривляется, так, что ты не можешь видеть его конца. Это здание огромно.  
\- Или вообще.

Она убирает карту, опускает свои очки свободной рукой и одаривает тебя взглядом, достойным большей части нуарных картин Старого Голливуда.

\- Не нужно быть таким агрессивным, Дейв, я всего лишь предлагаю тебе другую точку зрения. Возможно, я понимаю твоё положение гораздо лучше, чем ты ожидаешь.

Вы идёте по коридору, ты стараешься, чтобы твои шаги по гниющему ковру звучали спокойно и размеренно, а не злобно.

\- Очень жаль, что ты разошлась со своим мужем где с ёбаное тысячелетие назад...  
\- Несколько тысячелетий.  
-... А я... Мои отношения накрылись аж, сколько, день назад? Я не машина восстановления, я не могу просто щёлкнуть пальцами и сразу же переварить мороженое в честь расставания.  
\- Да, я понимаю это, и иногда я слегка давлю на это, но... – Терези останавливается перед дверью, кладёт руку на проржавевшую ручку. Она сжимает твою ладонь. – Тебе правда нужен дружественный толчок, чтобы ступить на эту тропу.

Она толкает дверь, и в этот раз ты не заходишь внутрь. Ты смотришь на содержимое и позволяешь запахам и звукам чего-то, порождённого тёмными глубинами твоего воображения, захватить тебя.

-... Это что, оргия?

Ты пытаешься подобрать правильный ответ. Его не существует.

\- Да.  
\- Выглядит весело! Зайдём?  
\- Слушай, Терези, быть того не может, что я смогу удержать тебя за руку, пока меня долбят шесть потных хуйцов. Мы туда не пойдём.

Она фыркает.

\- Там даже нет такого количества членов! И смотри, все они всё равно в парах. Даже твои темнейшие сексуальные фантазии до занудного примитивны.

Ты видишь, как хорошо смазанная маслом пара кубиков пресса над членом, зацензуренном, как в хентае, начинает мягко совокупляться с леди в вагину. Они оба выглядят так, словно им уютно и приятно в этом чуть тёплом соитии. Она права. Она совершенно права. О боже, ты настолько решительно гетеронормативен. Это даже обидно.

\- Я была в огромном количестве оргий, - говорит Терези. Ты смотришь на какую-то женщину, у которой даже нет лишней пары сисек, которая сразу же переходит в миссионерскую позицию. И всё. Это твоя темнейшая фантазия, которой у тебя не было. Скучная традиционная групповуха – вот твоя точка возбуждения. 

\- Я ожидала, что у тебя будет какая-то более странная фантазия, вроде марионеток или инцеста, - продолжает Терези, полностью игнорируя твой кризис.  
\- Знаешь, все просто сразу же переходят к этому выводу, и это меня возмущает.  
\- Но так даже лучше. Поверить не могу, что тебе нравится... куча людей в одной комнате, любовно глядящая в глаза друг другу!

Это самая ироничная вещь, какую ты когда-либо совершал за свою жизнь. Вот оно. Дейв Страйдер: парень, который, как можно было бы ожидать, любит драконьи самотыки, и вдруг оказывается, что у него совсем нет фетишей. Ты почти роняешь слезу гордости.

Ты запираешь дверь.

\- Ладно, чудесно, две комнаты посмотрели. Куда дальше?  
\- Комната оргий 2!  
\- Мы оба знаем, что у меня таких нет.

Она вздыхает и смотрит на карту снова.

\- Здесь рядом несколько комнат в ряд, пошли, заглянем в них.

За первой дверью нет ничего особенного, просто сцена того, как твой Бропапа надирает тебе зад в шуточном сражении на мечах, когда тебе было 7. Ты даже не уверен, почему хотел оставить это скрытым, должно быть, это остаток от мальчишеского стыда. За другой дверью шикарный киберпанковый мир, который ты выдумал, когда был моложе, и в котором ты был байкером-воином в крутом комбинезоне, с красоткой-подружкой в роли помощницы-хакерши. Терези приходится удерживать тебя, чтобы ты не зашёл в эту комнату, утверждая, что ты можешь тут застрять. В одной комнате всего лишь ощущение, простое ощущение того, как ты пытаешься не заплакать, и оно захватывает тебя даже в коридоре. Ты крепко закрываешь дверь, и Терези сжимает твою ладонь. Она не спрашивает об этой комнате. В соседней - воспоминание о том разе, когда тебе было 14, и у тебя возник стояк, пока ты ел бутерброд из Subway, и тебе приходится подождать пять минут, пока Терези пытается перестать лопаться от смеха, жалким образом сжимая твою руку. К тому времени ты шок от того, что кто-то видит такие вещи, уже прошёл, и ты очень некруто хохочешь, когда ей удаётся успокоиться.

Терези выглядит расстроенной, когда вы заканчиваете с рядом комнат.

\- Хмм, если мы будем продолжать в таком темпе, нам потребуются часы на поиски твоего ядра.  
\- Погоди, это место работает в реальном времени?  
\- Ну конечно же! А ты чего ожидал?

Ты задумываешься об этом.

\- Значит, твои пальцы прямо сейчас становятся сморщенными, как забытое грязное бельё, жидкостями из моего реального рта?  
\- Ни за что, я же бог! Какой вообще смысл быть богом, если у меня морщится кожа от влаги!  
\- Хороший вопрос.

Она задумчиво постукивает пальцами по подбородку, хмурясь. 

\- Ты уверен, что не можешь придумать, где твой метафорический центр? Потому что это было бы гораздо проще, если бы...

Её голова резко поворачивается вправо, словно она собака, увидевшая белку. Лицо становится резким и внимательным, её ладонь рефлекторно крепко сжимает твою.

\- Эм... – произносишь ты.  
\- Здесь инородная сущность.  
\- Что, типа... опухоль мозга? – Чёрт, ты очень не хочешь опухоль мозга.  
\- Нет, кто-то другой вроде нас.

Ты панически оглядываешься. Ты никогда не спрашивал, сколько всего богов существует, что если их тысячи или типа того? Все роются в твоих мыслях, узнают, насколько чудовищно скучны твои сексуальные предпочтения...

\- Она такая... – Терези наклоняет голову, пытаясь почуять её. – Она такая маленькая, словно её почти нет здесь... – Она поворачивается к тебе, хватает твою руку своими обеими. – Надо пойти посмотреть! Это может быть кто-то из моих знакомых!

Она почти волочет тебя за собой в том направлении, с которого вы пришли, и ты не можешь сказать, что настолько же горишь нетерпением, как она, когда дело касается вторженцев в твой мозг.

\- Это из серии "я и мои кореша-боги"?  
\- Да.  
\- Сколько вас всего?  
\- В нашей культуре? Осталось только трое, насколько я знаю. Я всегда подозревала, что были другие мифологии, породившие собственные богоподобные фигуры, но мне никогда не удавалось отыскать других. – Она шагает по коридору, следуя стене. – Изначально нас было семеро, двое совершили самоубийства, и я лично... – она задумалась, её шаги замедлились, но она не смотрит на тебя. - ... убила двух других.

Ты даже не собираешься спрашивать. У тебя такое ощущение, что этот коридор недостаточно длинный для такой беседы. Вы доходите до входа на второй этаж, потом сворачивает налево к центральному коридору этого отеля. Всё равно такому же дерьмовому, как и остальные.

\- Разумеется, эта инородная сущность не может быть моим мужем! Он никогда не был мастером... более тонкого искусства ритмической синхронизации разумов. А значит, остаётся только один подозреваемый.

Она останавливается перед дверью в левой стене, которая узко посажена в своей раме, дерево потрескалось возле металлической ручки. Терези ёрзает от нетерпения, протягивает руку и открывает дверь. 

Внутри простой грязной комнаты отеля вы видите...

Твою сестру.

Она одета в чёрное, спокойно сидит на кровати, глаза белые, на губах милая улыбка.

Инородная сущность.

Ты отпускаешь руку Терези.

Ты вспоминаешь комнату, наполненную ощущением сдерживаемых слёз, и направляешь всю свою волю на то, чтобы они там и остались.

\- О боже, - произносит Роуз, поднимая ладонь к губам в почти издевательском беспокойстве. – Я не хотела удивить тебя настолько, что ты потеряешь своего слепого гида.

Ты смотришь на место, где стояла Терези, и сжимаешь и разжимаешь свою пустую ладонь.

\- Ну, блин.

Она исчезла без единого звука. Ты ожидал, что её драматически засосёт назад жестокими щупальцами её божественного разума, но в итоге просто не заметил её исчезновения. Изрядно ты облажался, приятель, трудно представить себе худшую тюрьму, чем собственная голова. Ты смотришь на Роуз. Роуз, которую в последний раз ты видел разбитой всмятку, мёртвой и убраной в непроглядно чёрный гроб, которая теперь сидит перед тобой в бархатном бальном платье.

Ты чувствуешь себя так, словно тебе десять, и ты спотыкаешься в словах, пытаясь впечатлить взрослого.

\- Ты настоящая?  
\- Здесь хоть что-нибудь настоящее? – она разводит руками.  
\- Не издевайся надо мной, Роуз, - твой голос выходит громким и надтреснутым. Чёрт, ты сейчас сорвёшься. Бля. – Ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Её улыбка колеблется, становится выражением подлинного беспокойства, очень редкого для её лица. Она направляет руки к тебе. 

\- Я немного настоящая. Всего лишь крохотный фрагмент, который, как паразит, прицепился к твоей памяти о Роуз.

Если твой разум издевается над тобой прямо сейчас, ты никогда себя не простишь. Ты торопливо ступаешь к ней самым ошеломлённым образом, твои руки обхватывают её, чтобы дать чёртово прощальное объятие, шанса на которое у тебя не было. Ты сжимаешь её, обхватив за спину, утыкаешься лицом в её волосы и крепко закусываешь свою губу. Она отвечает на объятие, совсем так, как ты помнишь, изящно и по-викториански, но в нём какая-то сила, которой ты не припоминаешь. Ещё от неё пахнет букетом цветов из морозильника, и это совершенно новая цвета.

\- Как... что? В смысле... что? – бормочешь ты в её волосы.  
\- Ты помнишь мою подружку?

Высокая девушка с лейкодермой, ты видел её один раз во время обеда со спагетти.

\- Да?  
\- Тоже бог.

Ты отстраняешься назад.

\- Да ладно?  
\- У нас с тобой довольно много общего, по всей видимости. – Она улыбается, и ты никогда не понимал, насколько же ты скучал по этой чёрной губной помаде.

Ты представляешь, что у тебя есть сердце, и оно неистово стучит.

\- Это значит, что ты...  
\- О нет, - она качает головой. – Я невероятно мертва. Просто я обрела... – она опускает руку на твою поясницу и другой щёлкает перед тобой, подыскивая слово. - ... Более высокую форму сознания благодаря ей. Бесконечна, и я это обожаю.

Ты держишь свои руки на её плечах.

\- У тебя будет так много свечек на тортах на дни рождения.  
\- Я бы тебя пригласила, но тебе, скорее всего, не понравится.  
\- Да уж, твои вечеринки на день рождения всё равно всегда были слишком строгими и гоффичефкими. Я ещё не старая дева, Роуз, я ещё молодой и бойкий.

Она смеётся своим очаровательным, настоящим смехом. Чёрт.

\- Если очень коротко, моя подружка была вынуждена нахватать трюков от двух божеств, с которыми ты уже, по всей видимости, встречался, и она научила меня им некоторое время назад. – Роуз вздохнула. – Синхронизация с твоей головой была удручающе проста. Я не могу покинуть эту комнату, но мне даже не понадобился эскорт Дейва Страйдера, чтобы попасть внутрь.  
\- Конечно же, тебе не нужен чёртов проводник, ты была моим дежурным психиатром на протяжении, типа, двадцати лет.  
\- Я просто подумала, что заскочу и скажу привет. Должна сказать, ты прекрасно постарался, запомнив осколки моей личности, которые я могла бы использовать.  
\- Не за что.

Она оглядывает дряхлую отельную комнату. 

\- Ещё я получила солидный кусок твоих воспоминаний о недавних событиях, - она замолкла, её лицо стало серьёзным. – Дейв... у тебя всё хорошо?  
\- Ты, чёрт тебя дери, прекрасно знаешь ответ на это.  
\- Я хочу услышать его от тебя.

Ты думаешь о том, как безжалостно ты хватаешься за Джейд, думаешь о том, как ты жил с тех пор, как умерла Роуз, как исключительно погано ты себя чувствовал с тех пор, как перестал ходить в школу, как самой паршивой частью смерти твоего Бропапы было то, что тебе даже не было больно, и ты отвечаешь с невозмутимой уверенностью:

\- Да.  
\- Чудесно, превосходно, класс, все свободны, - Роуз саркастически хлопает в ладоши. – Золотая звезда за безоговорочно правильный ответ. Ты ведь не подглядывал, верно?  
\- Ты меня знаешь, я же Честный Дейв.  
\- Как я могла забыть об этом? – она вздыхает, потирает свой лоб большим и указательным пальцами. – Увы, насколько бы мне ни было приятно снова заполнить роль твоего учителя жизни, моё ядро уносит. Мне придётся уйти отсюда.  
\- Я... чего?  
\- Игнорируй это, - она встаёт, изображает руками два пистолета. – Тебе надо найти свою милую богиню.

Ты опускаешь свои очки, чтобы одарить её взглядом, достойным лучшего библиотекаря. 

\- И каким, мать его, образом ты предлагаешь мне сделать это?  
\- Легко, - она улыбается. – Тебе нужно найти мысль, воспоминание или ощущение, которым ты вероятнее всего поделился бы с кем-нибудь другим. Именно так ты соединишься с её собственным разумом. Скорее всего, через упомянутую комнату будет вход в её голову.  
\- Ага, это легко, это воспоминание о буррито чипотле с дополнительным белым рисом.

Роуз закрывает лицо ладонью. Ты обожаешь, когда она так делает.

\- Нет. О боги, нет. Я не имела в виду "Я, Дейв Страйдер, хотел бы поделиться буррито чипотле и чипсами, потому что у меня такое представление о хорошем свидании". – Она замолкает, задумчиво поджимает губы, и ты замечаешь, что нижний край её платья начал исчезать. – Я имела в виду что-то ближе к "каким событием или ощущением я, Дейв Страйдер, хотел бы больше всего поделиться с кем-то другим". – Её колени становятся прозрачными. – Это не обязательно должно быть воспоминание, которое ты хотел бы, чтобы они _знали_ , просто впечатление, которое ты хотел бы позволить пережить всем в их собственных жизнях от чистого сердца.

Ты совершенно не понимаешь, о чём она, но Роуз испарилась уже по пояс, и без неё станет очень трудно и очень тихо.

\- Подожди, блин, я тебя снова увижу?

Сказав это, ты чувствуешь себя, как идиот из Диснеевского фильма, но Роуз решает не комментировать эту вспышку.

\- Разумеется, ты же бессмертен, а я оттягиваюсь в особенно интересной загробной жизни. Впереди нас ждёт полно весёлых встреч.

И её голова испаряется в маленькое пятнышко Роуз, после чего она пропадает совсем. Ты смотришь на карту, которую держала Терези, валяющуюся мятой на полу.

Опыт, который ты больше всего пожелал бы кому-нибудь? Что это, блядь, вообще значит?

Ты подбираешь карту, пытаешься представить ручку в своей правой руке, чтобы вычёркивать комнаты. Не получается.

Придётся надеяться, что тебе повезёт, потому что твой разум уж точно не пойдёт тебе на встречу.


	5. Тут Творится Какая-то Воображаемая Херня

Ты движешься от комнаты к комнате, едва приоткрывая каждую дверь, прежде чем захлопнуть, даже не заглянув внутрь. В них так много исключительно ужасных вещей, тёмных фрагментов тебя, в которые ты никогда не захочешь углубляться, даже ради того, чтобы вытащить Терези из её собственных чертогов разума. Однако, ты уже напрактиковался от этого. Через некоторое время ты начинаешь чувствовать эти комнаты ещё до того, как до ходишь до них в длинных коридорах, эти чёрные постыдные вещи, и ты избегаешь их, как поп, окруживший себя пламенем для борьбы с бубонной чумой.

Эй, по крайней мере, теперь ты смутно узнаёшь вещи в своей собственной голове, верно? Это хороший знак, ведь так? Типа, ты идёшь по тропе буддистского "познания себя" или какой-то подобной холистической херни.

Или, может быть, включились твои инстинкты выживания, потому что прошло уже около 16 часов, и твоё настоящее тело, наверно, обезвоженнее некуда. Ага, скорее всего, дело в этом. Ты надеешься, что божественные силы Терези разобрались с этим, в противном случае у тебя будет невероятный сушняк из разряда "носки во рту", когда вы выберетесь отсюда.

Ты открываешь дверь 3012, за которой находится особенно очаровательное платье на осьминожью тему, которое ты нарисовал, когда тебе было три. Оно просто офигенно. Трёхлетний Дейв, ты мог бы стать модным дизайнером. Какого хрена ты вообще думал.

Хотя тебе уже начинает изрядно надоедать открывание псевдослучайных дверей. Ты прошёл уже через, сколько, несколько сотен как минимум? Господи, их так много. Ты до даже считать до такого большого числа не умеешь. Лучше бы Терези дала тебе какой-нибудь божественный дар за это. Вроде благословлённых Hot Pockets.

Ты смотришь на карту, подходишь к комнате 3021. Воспоминание, которым ты больше всего хотел бы поделиться с кем-нибудь, а? Лучше бы, блин, это было оно. Хотя на первый взгляд оно ничем не отличается от других, простая старая дверь с простым старым ржавым номерком.

Ты открываешь дверь, и когда узнаёшь знакомое ощущение мысленной комнаты, которую надо бы избегать, уже слишком поздно.

То, что ты видишь, пробивает твоё ядро настолько сильно, что ты так и остаёшься стоять, сжав дверную ручку.

Это Джейд. Джейд Харли в свадебном платье, которое ты представил для неё в особенно трогательный момент, оседлавшая парня, с которым ты был знаком в старшей школе. Капли пота стекают по её оголённой спине, отдаётся по полной, белая ткань громко шуршит с каждым движением её тела. Её мускулистые бёдра дрожат, и она запрокидывает голову назад, хватая воздух со звуком, который был так хорошо знаком тебе. Парень изменяется, превращается в другого старого друга, хватающего её задницу, а она продолжает тяжело дышать и насаживаться на него. Снова изменение, он превращается в парня из твоего колледжа, потом в какую-то девушку-альтернативщицу, в Роуз, во всех тех людей, с которыми, как ты боялся, она ласкалась. Джейд останавливается, её сладкие вздохи эхом отдаются по комнате, она оглядывается через плечо и улыбается тебе.

Ты закрываешь дверь со спокойствием, словно крышку, закрывающую гроб.

О боже. Блядь. Блядь. Ты хватаешься за горло, когда позывы к рвоте сотрясают твои фальшивые лёгкие, и начинаешь давиться. У тебя подгибаются колени, и ты валишься на пол, тебе едва удаётся выставить перед собой руки. Ты пытаешься стошнить на ковёр, пытаешься вывести из себя что-нибудь, что угодно, но у тебя на самом деле нет желудка, поэтому ты просто изрыгаешь воображаемый воздух.

ХВАТИТ -хрип- С -хрип- Тебя -хрип- Твоей –хрип- собственной херни.

Вот тебе и тяжёлые вещи, блин. Откуда, БЛЯДЬ, эта комната вообще всплыла? Это метафора? Стоп, да, это совершенно точно метафора, ты даже не знаешь, почему вообще спросил у себя это. Просто чтобы поставить Killers и назвать тебя 'Mr. Brightside.'

Возможно, просто возможно, что у тебя есть небольшая проблема с Джейд Харли.

Первый шаг к решению твоей проблем – их признание, или, по крайней мере, именно этому научил тебя вводный курс психологии в местном колледже. Что ты сделаешь, встретишься с ними лицом к лицу? Нет. Чёрта с два. Ты будешь из кожи вон лезть, лишь бы НЕ сталкиваться с ними, и ты начнёшь прямо, блядь, сейчас. Отныне ты будешь избегать всего, в чём ты не уверен, как долбаной чумы, и, как следствие, будешь держаться подальше от ужасных воспоминаний о знакомстве с Джейд Харли.

Ты поднимаешься, вытираешь рот, хотя из него совершенно ничего не вышло, и пытаешься хоть раз за свою жизнь на самом деле ПОДУМАТЬ.

Воспоминание, которое ты хочешь позволить пережить всем... Как насчёт того раза, когда ты устроил бро-пикник с Джоном, с сосисками в тесте? Нет, нет, в том парке было слишком много пчёл. Как насчёт... щелчков вязальных спиц Роуз, пока ты играл на Gameboy в своём рождественском свитере с кошкой, сидя рядом с камином? Нет, свитер был слишком кусачим. Как насчёт ловли того набора стеклянной посуды после того, как полка случайно сломалась, и ты чувствовал себя, как Питер Паркер из единственного настоящего фильма со Спайдер-меном? Хотя ты совершенно точно пожелал бы такое каждому, это как-то недостаточно примечательно. Как насчёт...

Ох, ну разумеется.

Разумеется, это оно.

И ты точно знаешь, куда нужно идти.

Неожиданно ты чувствуешь себя чуть новее, чуть яснее, словно ты старая машина, которая получила давно необходимую полировку. Твои шаги имеют ощутимую цель, когда ты идёшь по коридору, у тебя нет времени крутую развязную походку, ты на чёртовой миссии.

Ты пропускаешь мимо себя одну дверь за другой, быстро движешься по коридору в темпе "белая мамаша на разминке", и твои щеголеватые фалды развиваются позади тебя, словно плащ. Твои кулаки сжимаются, живот напряжён, и это... нервозность? Эй, Дейв, успокойся нахрен, тебе не о чем волноваться.

Ты спускаешься по лестнице большого холла, прямо в центре, и ощущаешь себя как Великая Герцогиня России, встречающая своих подданных. Достигнув нижнего этажа, ты сворачиваешь налево, следуя грязному, расположенному диагонально коридору, который начинается от лестницы. Комната 0060... Комната 0062... Комната 0064... Подвал.

Табличка на двери тусклая, словно никто не ожидал, что на неё вообще будут смотреть, поэтому никто и не делал ей презентабельной. Она висит на одном гвозде, но в том, как она со скрипом качается туда-сюда, когда ты открываешь дверь, что-то почти очаровательное. Это совсем не жутко, в любой другой ситуации ты бы орал на себя "держи проклятую дверь закрытой, очевидно же, что там блядские Фредди и Джейсон, которые сожрут тебя". Но ты знаешь точно, что тебя ждёт, и там нет ни одного бугимена.

Ты спускаешься по ступеням в подвал. Их совсем немного, это мелкий этаж, и скоро ты оказываешься в ещё одной путанице коридоров. Они более тесные, чем те, что наверху, стены близко прижаты друг к другу, потолок ниже. Но здесь немного светлее и чище, на обоях узор из лилий из 50-ых, таких, которые Мама наклеила в своём старом доме.

Это был бы дьявольский лабиринт для лабораторной крысы. Ну да ладно, по крайней мере, ты знаешь, где лежит сыр.

Ты сворачиваешь налево, направо, прямо на вилке, на тройнике тоже. Получайте, перекрёстки с эротическими названиями, ты не будешь становиться настолько гибким просто так.

Ты подходишь к выцветшей двери, маленькая чёрная ручка с фальшивым кристаллом на конце – её единственная отличительная черта. Вот оно. Это единственная комната во всём твоём долбаном разуме, о содержимом которой ты знаешь точно. И ты готов.

Ты открываешь дверь и заходишь внутрь.

На тебе твоя старая пижама с динозавриками, сейчас девять часов ночи, в твоей голове ворочается плохой сон, и ты сжимаешь старого доброго монк-монка в руках. Бропапа стоит перед тобой за кухонной стойкой старой квартиры, деревянная ложка мешает содержимое соусницы, запах Spongebob Kraft Mac and Cheese, пританцовывая как балерина, доносится до твоих ноздрей. Это райская амброзия, божественный запах, чёрт возьми, и ты доволен тем, что настолько же хорош, как ты его помнишь.

\- Привет, маленький человек, - говорит Бропапа, не оборачиваясь. – Какой фильм хочешь глянуть сегодня?

Тебе хочется принять эту игру, позволить фразам разыгрываться так же, как и тогда, когда тебе было восемь, когда вы с Бропапой ели макароны с сыром, накрывшись пледом, и смотрели "Тусовщиков из супермаркета" по пятнадцатому разу, а потом ты засыпаешь, и он относит тебя в кровать. Потом ты понимаешь, что ты в буквальном смысле двадцатитрехлетний мужик, одетый в детскую пижаму, и решаешь, что некоторые вещи лучше оставить в воспоминаниях.

Это точно оно, воспоминание, которым ты больше всего хотел бы поделиться с кем-нибудь. Ты хотел бы, чтобы все в этом долбаном мире попробовали дерьмовых макарон с сыром в дерьмовой квартире, завернувшись в дерьмовый плед и с дерьмовой нежностью, источаемой кем-то, кого они любят. Тебя терзает щемящее чувство, что она никогда не испытывала такого. Чёрт, вот это отстой.

Вместо того, чтобы в ответ Бропапе прокричать "Тусовщиков!", как ты сделал, когда тебе было восемь, ты делаешь шаг вперёд.

\- Извини, Бро, сейчас я не в настроении для фильма, мне нужно спасать девицу. И под девицей я имею в виду "зубастую и крутую как яйца соблазнительницу".

Ты не ожидаешь, что он ответит, раз это не произошло в прошлом, но он удивляет тебя.

\- Я горжусь тобой, маленький человек. Спасаешь девчонок, решаешь свои проблемы. Иди к ней.

Он поворачивается к тебе, протягивая детскую ложку с обезьянками, наполненную ярко-оранжевыми макаронами.

Ты пожимаешь плечами. Почему бы и нет.

Ты принимаешь ложку тёплой первичной жижи из макарон с сыром и кладёшь её в рот.

Это лучшая еда, какую ты когда-либо ел, и ты отказываешься думать иначе.

Ты задаёшься вопросом, такой же он, как Роуз, действительно ли это настоящая частица него, или ты просто выдумал про себя что-то вроде персонажа со статами Бропапы. Наблюдая за тем, как он дословно следует движениям по твоей памяти, после того, как ты кладёшь ложку на стойку, ты понимаешь, что действительно отыгрываешь ролёвку с самим собой. Трудно сказать, печально ли это, или у тебя есть невероятный талант к ролевой игре. Ты надеешься, что скорее последнее, ты всегда хотел быть ролевиком.

Ты отходишь, пока Бропапа помешивает кастрюлю макарон, и поворачиваешься к холодильнику – единственной сущности с дверью, которая ясно видна в тёмной квартире. Интересно, как выглядит голова ТиЗи. (ТиЗи? Неплохое прозвище, надо бы не забыть.) Скорее всего, БДСМ-подземелье. Наверно, она застряла в наручниках или вроде того, и тебе придётся... Проклятье, даже не думай об этом, а то это место станет реальным в твоей собственной голове-отеле, и такого никто не хочет.

Ты открываешь дверь и шагаешь в холодильник.

\--------

Ты ЗОЛ, как сто ЧЕРТЕЙ, твоя малышка, твой свет, твоя ЗВЕЗДА ТВОИХ ЁБАНЫХ ЧРЕСЛ, только что согрешила, нарушила СВЯЩЕННЫЙ, БЛЯДЬ, КОД. Кто-то должен преподать этой ДРАГОЦЕННОЙ ДОЛБАНОЙ МАЛЫШКЕ ебучий урок, и...

_Ты пытаешься отыскать свои мысли, собраться, найти свою собственную личность в этой мешанине сознаний..._

... этот кто-то – ТЫ. Единственная подлинная СВЯТАЯ, БЛЯДЬ, СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТЬ в этом грешном мире. Даже твой ЛУЧШИЙ, БЛЯДЬ, ДРУГ не может остановить триумфальную ярость, скрипящую в твоих костях и возносящую тебя по лестнице к ТВОЕЙ ДРАГОЦЕННОЙ МАЛЫШКЕ И СОПЕРНИЦЕ. Ты...

_Ну же, Дейв, соберись... Вот ты где..._

\--------

Ох, чёрт, ладно, вот ты где. Фух. Ты стряхиваешь последние следы... непонятно кого... и пытаешься разобраться, где ты вообще находишься и что вообще делаешь.

Очевидно, что ты в собственном теле, вроде как. Один невероятно трудный взгляд на себя вниз открывает знакомый задротский уровень мертвенной бледности твоей кожи, так что это не поменялось. Ещё у тебя на глазах успокаивающий тёмный фильтр, так что можно с уверенностью предположить, что твои очки всё ещё при тебе. Ты рад, что твой выбор аксессуаров, по всей видимости, важная часть твоей личности.

Однако, земля теперь гораздо дальше. По всей видимости, ты достиг пропорций греческих статуй; рост в восемь голов, сплошные кубики на животе, и ты словно из мрамора высечен. Ништяк.

Ещё на тебе здоровенный пурпурный керамический гульфик, и остальная часть тебя выглядит так, словно ICP решили устроить "родной" тематический концерт. Скорее всего, это худший наряд, который тебе доводилось видеть за всю твою жизнь, и ты чувствуешь злость уже от того, что просто одет в это убожество. Смысл как раз в этом что ли? Ты должен быть в бешенстве? В бешенстве от постоянного фальшивого стояка, по всей видимости.

Твоя голова резко поднимается, словно ты растягиваешь старую резиновую ленту. Хотя было не так уж и трудно отделить свои собственные мысли от, эм, мыслей неизвестно кого, кем вообще представила тебя Терези, гораздо труднее отдалить себя от действий этого тела. Он рывками поднимается по ступеням, вырезанным в горе, и ты беспомощно тянешься с ним за компанию, словно мастер марионетки, запертый в теле собственной игрушки. Чёрт, ты однозначно готов принять абсолютно любой фетиш вместо этого. Какая гадость.

Подниматься до неё приходится совсем недолго. Ты решаешь, что она и не могла быть где-то далеко, поскольку, типа, как вообще она наблюдала бы эти события, если бы не была рядом? Ты оказываешься на горном плато, возвышающимся над холмами какого-то тропического леса. Он немного отличается от изображений тропических лесов, которые ты видел, смотря на деревья сверху, ты замечаешь участки, которые заросли гуще, чем другие, где старые ветки переплетаются друг с другом и соединяются в гигантские супер-деревья. В местах, которые выглядят более контролируемыми, скорее всего, находятся поселения или вроде того. Ты не ходил на курс антропологии.

Терези либо не придумала звуков под обстановку, либо вот-вот произойдёт какая-то крупная климатическая хрень, потому что царит мертвецкая тишина, несмотря на то, что вас со всех сторон окружает природа. Ты вполне уверен, что дело в последнем, учитывая то, что Терези делает прямо сейчас.

Она мгновенно узнаваема, несмотря на то, что краска для волос "под сено" сменилась её природными угольно-чёрными локонами, а из головы растут два длинных рога. На ней длинное замысловатое платье из бусин, из золотого ожерелья выходят длинные перья, словно плащ одного из эксцентричных злодеев, и, чёрт возьми, через всё это ты стопудово видишь её сиськи. У этого платье настолько глубокий вырез, что он доходит до уровня "это уже не вырез, она просто голая". Чёрт тебя дери, Дейв, ты такой ханжа, тебе надо переехать из церковного подвала моральных принципов твоей бабушки.

Но самая её отличительная черта – это длинная развивающаяся красная повязка, обмотанная вокруг её глаз. Правосудие слепо, а? Приятно видеть, что она придерживается своих отличительных черт до конца.

Она присела над мёртвым телом, лежащем на маленьком плато, её слёзы окрашивают повязку бирюзовым, её колени царапаются об угловатый край горы. Она видит тебя, или чует или ещё что, и резко поднимает голову, когда твой носитель приближается.

\- Мне жаль... – умоляюще говорит она, еле шепчет. У неё странный голос, он гундосит не в тех местах и ещё хуже скрипит в других, и тебе требуется постыдно большое количество умственных усилий, чтобы понять, что она говорит не по-английски. Ты не уверен, что за таинственные вещи заставляют тебя понимать этот язык, но ты благодаришь гогпода бога всемогущего, что смысл до тебя доходит, раз без перевода эта мысленная галлюцинация была бы изрядно непонятной.

Интересно, она говорит с мёртвым телом или тем, на чьих закорках ты приехал? Её взгляд направлен как раз между тобой и телом, и ты не уверен, умышленно ли это, или ей просто нужен необычный угол для правильного нюховиденья. Зная Терези, скорее всего, она делает это умышленно.

Тело, лежащее ничком перед ТиЗи, принадлежит тёмной женщине с прекрасной фигурой и голой спиной, за возможность нарисовать которую любой классический художник убил бы. У неё длинные волосы, а божественные рога ассиметричны, напоминая тебе об инструментах. Бывшая богиня... разводных ключей? Да, скорее всего, так оно и есть.

На ней какие-то дурацкие оранжевые шорты и больше ничего. Нет никакой крови или чего-то ещё, что хорошо, потому что ты самый большой слюнтяй на этой планете и, скорее всего, мысленно потерял бы сознание, если бы тебе на глаза попалась хоть капля пролитых телесных жидкостей.

Твой носитель подходит к Терези странной волочащейся походкой. Разница между твоим естественным центром тяжести и центром тяжести этого чувака просто поразительна. Будь у тебя руки на штурвале, ты бы, наверно, свалился и оставался на земле, как старушка из рекламы Life Alert.

Она смотрит на тебя с надеждой, печально, и твоё сердце раздувается на три размера больше. Ты понимаешь, что лежащая лицом вниз мёртвая богиня если и не была её хорошей подругой, то значила чертовски много для ТиЗи. Ты ощущаешь потерянность, смотря на пятна на повязке Терези, словно ты был пересажен в её мир, и твой счётчик сочувствия зашкаливает за все поля. Ты нервно осмысливаешь концепцию того, что Терези не состоит из сплошных ухмылок и колкостей, что у неё, скорее всего, много воспоминаний и опыта, которые ты никогда по-настоящему не поймёшь. У Терези так много аспектов, которые ты, судя по всему, точно не сможешь узнать, и это ранит тебя в местах, о существовании которых ты не подозревал.

Ты хочешь протянуть руки, обнять её, успокаивающе похлопать по плечу, нарисовать ей что-нибудь, заставить рассмеяться, что угодно... но это не твоё тело.

Ты протягиваешь руки, это да, и на долю секунды задаёшься вопросом, удалось ли тебе каким-то образом воздействовать на тело.

Потом ты бьёшь её кулаком по лицу.

Твои татуированные цветастые костяшки ударяются в её скулу, сминают её кожу, вызывают сырой звук, словно удар по мячу в полную силу во время проливного дождя. Из её рта вылетают капли слюны, и она дёргается в сторону, кулак твоего носителя ощущает, как её зубы смыкаются за щекой в болезненном рефлексе. Господи, в кого ты вообще вселился-то? Ну и сволочь.

Она обрушивается на землю, её ладони издают звуки тёрки, когда она приземляется на щебень. Ты не видел настолько тяжёлого падения с тех пор, как тебя задирали во втором классе. Ободранные колени и старые пластыри были ничем в сравнении с этим ударом.

Другая твоя рука хватает её за толстое ожерелье и поднимает в воздух, волочет её к телу мёртвой богини. Сейчас она отличается пропорциями от того, как ты видел её в начале этого кошмарного аттракциона, стоящей на коленях. В ней всё ещё те же мифологические 8 голов роста, но что бы ни делало тело твоего носителя, оно, должно быть, выросло раз в девять тысяч, потому что она кажется такой маленькой, когда ты поднимаешь её на уровень своего подбородка. Из-под её повязки водопадом текут слёзы, оставляя неопрятные следы на щеках, из носа у неё тоже течёт ручьём. Нет, чёрт, пожалуйста, ты не хочешь снова ударять её. Ты не хочешь бить свою богиню. Как это остановить? Ты должен это остановить. 

Твой свободный кулак отводится назад, медленно, несмотря на все твои усилия удержать её, и, блядь, ты недостаточно психически силён для этого. Но всё же твоя рука задерживается, словно ждёт чего-то... Ты чувствуешь присутствие другого сознания и, сука, блядь, оно опять происходит...

Твоё сознание раскалывается.

_Ты пытаешься быстро согласовать половины, но ты чувствуешь, как новый персонаж захватывает актёра, и теряешь Дейва Страйдера в толпе..._

\--------

Ты уже по подбородок сыт всем этим фарсом семейного насилия. Это просто кучи дерьма на других кучах дерьма, все твои проблемы быстро сходятся в один отвратительно организованный отстойник для отходов, и ты уже не можешь отличить мешки этого дерьма друг от друга, и тебя на самом деле не волнует, откуда оно взялось. Ты просто хочешь выбраться из этого ёбаного сарая для говна, чтобы, блин, вернуться к какому-то базовому состоянию нормальности. Не то чтобы ты вообще ожидал этого, поскольку твоя жизнь – бардак, пропитавшийся перенасыщенной глупостью.

Ты собираешься хорошенько пристально взглянуть на этих двух мудаков, сцепившихся в какой-то божественной битве, и сказать им, чтобы они бросали всё это нахрен. Серьёзно, кто-нибудь хоть когда-нибудь может решить свои проблемы без вмешательства их блистательного лидера? Ха, какой чудесный риторический вопрос, раз их проблемы становятся твоими, и ты просто обожаешь, блядь, вмешиваться в них. Твоя жена, которая, по всей видимости, решила, что правильный способ остановить приближение своей могилы – это рыть её глубже, и, скорее всего, уже докопалась до ада, сейчас получит по физиономии от...

Эй, он вовсе не так выглядит. Что у него с лицом? Это какая-то дерьмовая попытка покушения на повязку?

_Это ты! Ты – это ТЫ. Дейв, соберись, просто хватай обоих ублюдков за рукоятки и веди, вели их, словно танцуешь за двоих на обоих ковриках DDR, как ты всегда делал._

_Может быть, у тебя не так много талантов, но ты чертовски крут в микроменеджменте._

\--------

Теперь ты и бог #1, который сейчас держит Терези за ожерелье, и бог #2, который вылезает из облака крови, достойного Голливуда. Смотреть на одно и то же событие с двух пар глаз странновато, но в то же время невероятно интересно смотреть на себя с двух углов. Или, вернее, с двух различных божественных форм в представлении Терези.

Кстати говоря, Дейв #2 выглядит просто _охренительно_. Если #1 словно сошёл с расисткой обложки альбома ICP, то #2 - с обложки тяжёлого, фэнтезийного, отчётливо в духе 80-ых пауэр-метала. Серьёзно, ты выглядишь так, словно должен вылетать из вулкана верхом на белом драконе, запиливая мощный аккорд на красной электрогитаре.

На тебе крутейшие татуировки, перекрещивающиеся и идущие зигзагами и точками по твоим рукам цвета Дейва, и глазами #1-го ты видишь узоры, охватывающие твою грудь, словно изощрённая птичья клетка. Ты такой же голый, как мужик на чемпионате метания фрисби в очках-авиаторах, скудный наряд, который на тебе надет, подчёркивает детали твоего тела. О да, тебе нравится рельефный Дейв.

Стоп, разве это не должен быть муженёк ТиЗи? Потому что парень, на которого ты налетел, выглядел как точная противоположность этому качку. Однако, он, похоже, сохранил свой непропорциональный магический рост. Да ну нахрен, если бы у тебя был такой выбор, ты бы оставил мускулы.

Самое лучшее здесь то, что через твои запястья и руки безболезненно продето множество больших золотых цепочек, каждое звено с резным каналом, таким, чтобы кровь могла течь из твоих проколотых вен через отверстия. Все они прицеплены позади тебя к длинному куску красной ткани, и когда ты движешься к ТиЗи телом #2-го, #1-ый видит, что ты оставляешь за собой ярко-красный кровяной след. Вот ЭТО охренительно круто. Надо думать, у #2-го какие-то волшебные кровяные силы или типа того, в противном случае ты истечёшь кровью быстрее, чем призовой боец на петушином ринге.

#1 требует действий. Ты чувствуешь себя так – и, блядь, как же ты ненавидишь это сравнение – словно контролируешь двух марионеток одной рукой, в то время как вторая судорожно старается выставить сцену и бутафорию. Вообще-то, это проще, чем постоянно быть только в одном теле, ты можешь вроде как отрешиться от всего и позволить тому подсознательному желанию, которое у тебя есть, быть менеджером среднего звена и забрать контроль над всеми аспектами телесной организации. Блин, если у тебя генетическая предрасположенность к марионеткам, ты никогда себя не простишь.

Дейв #1 и его величественный гульфик готовится к ещё одному удару прямо в горло ТиЗи. Ты чувствуешь, как напряжены мускулы от ярости и злобы, и ты собираешься остановить эту хрень, если уж ты здесь.

Терези булькающе выдавливает слова через тот небольшой канал в горле, который ты ей оставил.

\- Каркат... спаси меня...

Спаси меня? Стоп, стоп, стоп, что это вдруг за муть в духе "дама в беде"? Когда ты говорил это Бропапе шутливо, но ты не ожидал, что так на самом деле и будет. Терези, которую ты встретил, ни за что не сказала бы такое, она бы выебала этому чуваку мозги до потери сознания, а потом впечала его безмозглую башку в асфальт с криками "ЗАКОН ПРЕВЫШЕ ВСЕГО" или каким-то столь же убийственным ультиматумом. Это... довольно тревожно, слышать от неё такие слова.

Бог #2 проявляет инициативу, и ты знаешь, что должен сказать что-то, ты уже слышишь инородные слова, формирующиеся в разогревающихся голосовых связках. Ты должен сказать что-то вроде "Эй, братишка, ну-ка отойди от моей девчонки", но злее и каким-то уникальным таинственным прото-языком, а потом устроить большое Ирландское противостояние с #1-вым.

Ургх, ты только что увидел кусочек будущего. Что за хрень. Пора попробовать ещё раз...

#2-ой ты должен прогнать #1-го тебя в невероятно крутой магической битве, настолько крутой, что она устыжает те описания магических битв, которые ты читал, и Терези должна в буквальном смысле приползти ко #2-му. И #2-ой должен, типа, обнять её, блин, и от одного наблюдения за тем, как эта мура проигрывается в твоей голове, ты чувствуешь горький вкус во рту. Насколько ты можешь сказать, именно здесь всё пошло прахом, именно здесь её отношения начали угасать, а потом всё стало нездоровым и маниакальным.

Ладно, неудивительно, что она застревает на этой сцене. Это, чёрт её дери, поворотный момент. Здесь она на мгновение поддалась полному, абсолютному бессилию и облажалась по полной программе. Ну, скорее всего, все участники этого маленького фиаско облажались много раз и до этого, но здесь начинается длинное грехопадение.

Она что, устраивает для самой себя какой-то безудержный праздник жалости? Поэтому она продолжает переживать это снова и снова? Почему она не может двинуться дальше? Ну, ты здесь ни при чём, и у тебя нет эмоциональной связи ни к кому из этих ублюдков, кроме одной, и ты сам не дурак устраивать праздники жалость, так что ты точно знаешь, что нужно делать. Время взорвать этот ледяной мозг.

Ты усиленно концентрируешься, переводишь всю свою силу воли на голосовой аппарат #2-го, на твой язык, губы и всё остальное с ними связанное, и говоришь самым Дейвовым голосом, какой тебе удаётся изобразить:

\- Не-а.

Слово выходит на Английском, но со странным акцентом и искажённое ужасной гибридной комбинацией горла бога-частично-Дейва. Звучит так, словно ты пытаешься вырваться из полиэтиленового мешка. Не помогает и то, что каждое физическое ощущение тела Дейва #2 на взводе, сияя красными сигналами тревоги, говорящими тебе о том, что ты отклоняешься от сценария постановки. Ты в режиме полной импровизации, и этого в программе не было. Ну и ладно, постановка всё равно была отстойной.

У Терези открывает рот на #1-го, словно рыба, вынутая из воды, и ты видишь, что она пытается проговорить свою следующую установленную фразу. Извини, ТиЗи, ты неожиданным кручёным ударом внёс в сценарий изменения, и ей придётся не отставать. Пожалуй, тебе стоит быть хорошим вратарём и помочь ей (в бейсболе вообще есть вратари?).

Ты пробуешь использовать рот #1-го, что проще, но слова всё ещё выходят неприятно отрывисто.

\- Эй, ТиЗи, я не доктор психологии или вроде того. В смысле, лучшее из этого дерьма, что у меня есть, я получил через осмос от Роуз, но мне кажется, я достаточно хорошо могу понять, что происходит, чтобы назвать диагноз Ди Страйда

Ты чувствуешь руки #1-го, забираешь контроль над необходимым мускулом и отпускаешь её золотое ожерелье. Она валится на землю, словно мешок картошки. Ты продолжаешь говорить через #1-го, слова становятся всё чётче.

\- Я просто хочу сказать, что я сочувствую этому дерьму во все дыры.

Ты заставляешь #2-го подойти к #1-ому и Терези, решив некоторое время поговорить через него.

\- Я думал, было довольно странно, что ты не забыла про этого чела после, типа, богзиллиона грёбаных лет, но, по-моему, теперь я понимаю. Я честно, искренне, от глубины моей жалкой Страйдерской души понимаю это. – Ты переключаешься на #1-го прикола ради. – Я не знаю, что за чертовщина тут творится, насколько я могу судить, это какая-то великая мифическая катастрофа, о которой занудные детишки рассказывают у костров или типа того, и я могу лишь предположить, что дальше из твоих ушей фонтаном брызнет семя, которое создаст человечество, потому что в буквальном смысле всё, что я помню о мифологии, включает в себя дичайшее количество кончи. – Ладно, опять отклоняешься от сути, переходи на #2-го. – Но мне кажется, что я уловил общую идею.

Ты решаешь дотянуться до третьего, в настоящее время не занятого тела, просто чтобы посмотреть, сможешь ли ты это сделать. Это оказывается на удивление просто, захватить ещё одно тело во сне, превратить её в ещё одного Дейва...

Ты заставляешь Дейва #3 сесть позади ТиЗи во всей её топ-лес-красоте, и сказать:

\- Здесь ты облажалась.

Терези наконец-то проявляет какие-то признаки того, что её не бесконтрольно тянет через её собственное воспоминание. Она быстро оглядывается, нахмуривается и ждёт продолжения от тебя. Твои слова к этому времени практически слетают с языка без твоего участия. У тебя ощущение, что тебе самому нужно услышать это не меньше, чем ей. Ты переключаешься на #2-го.

\- Что же, ТиЗи, тебе от этого не станет легче, но я могу гарантировать, блин, что ты налажала не только конкретно в этом случае, но и во многих до этого тоже. Скорее всего, ты лажала постепенно, как громадный шар лажи, катящийся вниз по холму их маленьких косяков, и это просто рампа полного проёба, с которой шар вылетел, как из пушки. Просто так получилось, что твой шар, как и мой, слетел с расставания с кем-то, кто нам был действительно не безразличен, и прямиком в яму ненависти к себе.

Снова #3-ий.

\- Но это не значит, что ты стала худшей личностью... богом... чем-то... из-за этого. – Ты сейчас говоришь о ней или о себе? Если бы Роуз всё ещё тусила в твоём мозгу, для неё бы это, наверно, посчитала, был бы просто праздник. – Потому что пока ты катилась вниз по этой горке к развязке всех великих ошибок, вместе с тобой катилось и всё остальное во всём мире. Когда все достигают основания холма косяков, мы все становимся старше и другими, и холоднее, и... в общем, мы изменились. И когда ты оглядываешься назад на вершину, может быть, даже спустя многие года после того, как ты начала скатываться, тебе так легко увидеть, где все эти сожаления начали прилипать к тебе. Где ты соскочила.

Ты переключаешься на #1-го.

\- И тогда ты скажешь, типа, "ох, мне стоило избегать всего этого..." или "ох, я мог бы сделать то-то, чтобы избежать расставания с ней...", и ты продолжишь раздирать себя на куски до бесконечности, если не будешь осторожен. И, да, разумеется, на некоторое время ты можешь забыть, что ты закопался в ужасных ошибках и воспоминаниях, полных вины, но потом это сильно треснет тебя, когда ты начнёшь скатываться по другому холму. Единственное, что тут можно сделать, это просто продолжать катиться, наверно, и накапливать косяки, пока ты не станешь гладким, взрослым шариком косяков, который знает, как разбираться с собственными долбаными проблемами.

Ты глубоко вздыхаешь всеми тремя телами, что самое дурацкое, что ты когда-либо делал, но тебе кажется, что это необходимо. Всё равно все они воображаемые существа, и ты в буквальном смысле просто какое-то сознание, прыгающее по тому, что ты вообще можешь захватить, так что это, типа, бессмысленнее в три раза. Ну да не важно, ты заслужил фальшивого воздуха, чёрт возьми.

Терези моргает на #1-го, поворачивает голову от одного твоего тела к другому. Со всей величественной божественностью, какую ей удаётся собрать, она поднимается посреди всех этих долбаных Дейвов. Выглядит прямо как эпичная сцена жертвоприношения в замедленной съёмке из фильма, её повязка развивается позади неё в тягучем волнообразном движении, её бёдра дрожат под её платьем, и она снова выглядит ростом на 8 голов. Сцена вокруг тебя меркнет в серебристо-бирюзовой дымке, словно тёплом паре из горячей ванны. Она начинает медленно хлопать.

\- Дейв Страйдер, это было ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНО.

Все Дейвы отвечают одновременно, твой контроль не успевает.

\- Эй, иди ты в жопу, я заслуживаю Оскара за эту глубокомысленную речь. Меня, блядь, должны в рыцари посвятить.

Она делает движение руками, словно поворачивает дверную ручку, и ты чувствуешь головокружение, когда все "ты" принудительно сгоняются в одно тело. Теперь ты стоишь перед ней, на тебе твоя старая футболка, которую ты накинул до начала этого приключения, и ты чувствуешь себя довольно малозначимым перед ликом величественной богини, известной как Терези. Она ухмыляется тебе, как обычно, демонстрируя острые зубы.

\- Может быть, я дам тебе последнее в знак благодарности. Ты теперь Дейв Страйдер, супер высший жрец и рыцарь двойного правосудия, полководец моего царства!

Она замолкает, её улыбка меркнет, и она сжимается до Терези нормального размера в своей драконьей футболке. На ней снова очки, волосы окрашены в соломенный цвет, за исключением корней, на ногах резиновые шлёпки. 

\- Но я правда говорю искренне. Спасибо тебе. Я застряла здесь на... на долгое время. Я уже знала всё то, что ты сказал. Я всё это прекрасно знала, слышала этот совет и думала, что прислушалась к нему. – Она улыбается с некоторым ехидством. – Полагаю, мне нужно было, чтобы кто-то другой сказал мне это. Подтверждение. Я не до конца восстановилась, ни в коей мере. Но я... – она замолкает, оглядывается, словно боится, что за ней кто-то может наблюдать, и кладёт ладонь на твою щеку. Она тёплая, нежная, словно благословляет тебя. – Знаешь, ты мне нравишься, Дейв Страйдер. Я хотела бы потусить с тобой!  
\- Разумеется, я только за. Надеюсь, тебе нравятся настолки.

Она ухмыляется.

\- Я всех рву в Монополию.

Что? Враньё.

\- Никто не может "рвать" в Монополию. Нужно где-то часов восемь, чтобы сыграть в неё. Я не знаю, кого ты там рвёшь, но меня ты не будешь рвать целых восемь блядских часов.  
\- Я играю по тоталитарным правилам! Это превосходная правительственная система.

Ты не можешь сказать, шутит ли она или нет, и, наверно, это её черта, которая тебе нравится.

\- Не знаю, я сам коммунист.

Она проводит ладонью вниз по твоей щеке, к груди, по твоей руке и берёт твою ладонь. Она снова переплетается с тобой пальцами, но на этот кажется, что это... это что-то особенное. Личное. Было бы приятно, если бы это было, типа, не в каком-то конгломерате воображения. Ты что... увлёкся ей?

Она дёргает тебя за руку. 

\- Дейв, пора забрать то, за чем мы пришли.

А, ну да, это. Не задумываясь, ты протягиваешь руку и хватаешь ручку холодильника...

... и ступаешь через подвальные коридоры твоей головы.

Несколько мгновений ты ощущаешь потерю ориентировки, пока не привыкаешь к обоям с цветочками.

\- Что за хрень. Я что, серьёзно начал осваиваться с этим? Откуда они вообще взялись?  
\- Ты что-то сказал? Ты бубнил про себя.  
\- Нет, абсолютно ничего.

Она сжимает твою ладонь, становясь перед тобой, длинный коридор тянется за её спиной. На ней снова костюм, ты рад, что твои мысленные выборы одежды круты и постоянны.

\- Итак, Дейв, похоже, ты должным образом освоился в своём собственном разуме! Чему я также благодарна, раз тебе удалось пересилить свои трудности и найти меня!  
\- Не то слово, я управляю этой сучкой, как пират кораблём в урагане.  
\- Итак, я спрашиваю тебя вновь. Ты знаешь, где найти твоё ядро?

Ты думаешь об этом.

\- Нет.

Терези кривит рот набок.

\- Ой, да ладно. Потрать больше, чем пять секунд на размышления!  
\- Блин, это настоящая хрень из йоги, типа, "собака мордой вниз и ищи своё ядро". – Ты подумываешь о том, чтобы на самом деле лечь мордой вниз, но решаешь, что будет слишком трудно держаться за Терези, выпячивая задницу в воздух. – Я вообще нихрена не знаю о йоге.  
\- Это просто, - ухмылка, словно она награждает тебя за усилия. – Просто расслабься и дыши глубоко. Сфокусируйся на не фокусировании.  
\- Лаааадно. Дай только я неожиданно трансформируюсь в древнего горного гуру медитации. Как два пальца. – Ты всё же закрываешь глаза. Глубоко вдыхаешь. Какого хрена она вообще думает с этим советом, как будто это легко – вырубить твой гиперактивный разум. Ладно, блин, сфокусируйся на не фокусировании, просто сфокусируйся на черноте под закрытыми веками...

Представь цвет, плывущий в темноте. Ещё один вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Глубокие вдохи.

Ты открываешь глаза.

\- Кажется, нам туда. – Ты указываешь дальше по длинному коридору, твоя рука взлетает без малейшего усилия с твоего сознания. – И, по-моему, оно очень близко.  
\- Великолепно, продолжай в том же духе. – Она ещё раз сжимает твою ладонь, вызвав тёплую волну по твоей руке. – Ты отведёшь меня?  
\- Я, блин, лучшая собака-поводырь, о которой ты могла бы мечтать. Ты тебя проведу через загруженные городские улицы, и ни одна блудная лужа не запачкает твоё платье.  
\- Громко лаешь, поводырь!  
\- Ну конечно же, детка. Я ведь крут. – Ты начинаешь идти по коридору, мягко дёргая её за собой. Теперь всё не так, как тогда, когда ты искал воспоминание с Бропапой, на этот раз тебя скорее ведёт интуиция, словно ты играешь в карты, зная, что на руках у всех остальных, но не имея представления, что у тебя.

Ты поворачиваешь налево, направо, спотыкаешься, пытаясь продолжать абстрагироваться. Ты не уверен в том, куда идёшь, пока твои ноги не замедляются на белой плитке и не останавливаются перед очередной совершенно непримечательной дверью.

\- Это здесь? – спрашивает Терези.  
\- Фиг знает. Давай посмотрим.

Ну, плохих ощущений ты не улавливаешь, так что, наверно, она не наполнена мраком, тьмой, плохими воспоминаниями и прочим дерьмом, верно? Ну, не важно, ты сможешь их выдержать. Кроме того, ТиЗи теперь с тобой, и она как одеяло, которое прогоняет чудовищ, когда свет выключен.

И, если повезёт, в последний раз ты открываешь дверь.


	6. Что Вообще За Фрукт Синий?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Спасибо за чтение! Я очень ценю все ваши чудесные комментарии.
> 
> Прошу, наслаждайтесь последней главой Большой Спешки.

Это дерево. Большая пустая комната, в которой растёт дерево, прямо из центра разбитого бетонного пола. Корни прорвались через серость, заставляя грязноватую пыль собираться в кучки между многими зазубренными деревянными узлами. Ветки покрыты здоровыми зелёными листьями, закрывая потолок, проламываясь через следующий этаж и крышу над ним, пробивая путь для воображаемых солнечных лучей, падающих к вашим ногам. Когда вы входите, какой-то незримый ветер пробегает по листьям, и рассеянные жёлтые тени шуршат на полу и стенах дряхлой серой комнаты.

\- Не буду врать, это нет, чего я ожидал. – Говоришь ты. – Ты собираешься слопать всё дерево?  
\- Конечно же, нет, - Терези хихикает. – Деревья довольно распространённый оплот для ядра! – она успокаивающе похлопывает тебя по руке из-за твоей очевидной заурядности. – Важно то, что растёт на них.

Вы подходите к дереву. Скорее всего, ты концептуальная противоположность натуралисту, но тебе кажется, что это здоровенный дуб. Стоп, блин, нет, на самом деле ты понятия не имеешь, что это. Бропапа так и не записал тебя в Бой-скауты. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь раньше ела дерево? Мне очень хочется знать.  
-... Да. К сожалению. – Она мрачнеет, говоря это. Да уж, скорее всего, ты бы тоже не захотел вспоминать необходимость грызть целое дерево. Извини, ТиЗи.

Ты подводишь её к основанию дерева, и Терези задирает голову к веткам, пытаясь найти твоё ядро. Ты помогаешь ей забраться на особенно большой корень, когда вы заходите за дерево. Интересно, что именно она ищет? Типа, яблоко или что-то вроде того, наверно. Адам и Дейв, ага, звучит превосходно. Это, кроме шуток, твоя любимая история из Воскресной Школы.

Терези тихонько издаёт звук "а!" рядом со стволом, и, _о господе боже на свежей дозе_ , какой же это милый звук. Чёрт, ты сходишь с ума. Думаешь, что кровожадная богиня-людоедка очаровательна? Разве Бропапа тебя так воспитывал? Разве он хотел, чтобы ты таким вырос? Вообще-то, да. Скорее всего.

Она поднимается на носки, вытягивает руку к низкой и толстой ветке, и ты слышишь шуршащий звук, когда что-то отрывается. Она снимает добычу и держит её перед тобой.

Ты смотришь на неё.

\- Каким образом яйца растут на деревьях? – спрашиваешь ты. – Тут что, кто-то посадил курицу?  
\- Возможно! – говорит она, поднимая яйцо к своему лицу. Оно... на удивление обычное, хотя и выглядит так, словно его снесла действительно жирная мать-несушка. – Если кто-то и закопал тут курицу, то это был ты.  
\- Я бы совершенно точно посадил курицу у себя в мозгу.  
\- Я знаю.

Её лицо становится угрюмым, когда она концентрируется на яйце.

\- Дейв... ты действительно не против? Это очень большое решение. И не из тех, которые принять легко! Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал последствия.  
\- Эй, ну конечно, не волнуйся, ТиЗи, я всё понимаю. Твой пока смерть не разлучит нас и всё такое. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты умерла, когда мы выберемся отсюда. Не думаю, что... – Ох ты, глубоко копаешь, Страйдер. – Не думаю, что я смогу простить себя, зная, что позволил кому-то умереть. – Ты хватаешься за шутку. – Под "кем-то" я имею в виду древний реликт, которому место в музее. Я действительно помогаю сохранять наше культурное наследие, спасая тебя. Кроме того, ты мне вроде как нравишься.

Она задумчиво слегка открывает рот, потом начинает смеяться. 

\- Дейв Страйдер, ты слишком хорош для меня.  
\- Не-а, дорогуша. Я тоже полное говно.

Она подходит ближе к тебе.

\- Ну что же, время перекусить! Я хотела бы, чтобы ты держался за меня. Что-то настолько вкусное нельзя оценить по достоинству всего одной рукой!

Ты обнимаешь свободной рукой её талию, потом отпускаешь её руку, передвигая свою в положение танца в средней школе. Как романтично. Между вами ещё места, типа, на шесть Святых Духов, наставники точно будут довольны. 

\- Не знаю, сырые яйца как-то не в моём вкусе.

Она подходит ближе, её поднятые руки держат яйцо аккурат между вами. Ну, вот и твоя невинность, улетела в небытие. Школьный комитет будет в ярости. 

\- О, Дейв, внутри даже может не быть желтка.

Она ухмыляется, запрокидывает голову и откусывает большой кусок от твоей души.

Ты ожидал почувствовать что-нибудь, но единственная эмоция, которая проносится через твоё тело, это восхищение Терези. Её зубы легко расправляются с тонкой яичной скорлупой, посылая синее (синее?) содержимое в её рот. Она блаженно улыбается, при этом нетерпеливо пробегая языком по губам, вылавливая все капли, которые не попали в её рот. Это устрашающе. Она идеальна.

\- Как оно на вкус?

Она чмокает губами, запрокидывает голову назад и осторожно балансирует остаток скорлупы и густого синего содержимого в руках.

\- Как чернично-малиновое slurpee.  
\- Шикарно.  
\- Я была уверена, что ты будешь вишнёвым! Это довольно неожиданно.  
\- Не, конечно же, оно чернично-малиновое.

Она запрокидывает голову, чтобы добить его, но не закидывает остаток себе в рот целиком. Она откусывает большую часть, её острые зубы быстро разрезают слегка хрустящие кусочки и наполовину застывшую шугу, но оставляет маленький кусочек скорлупы на кончике пальца. Этот кусочек, должно быть, содержит кучу вкуснейшего чернично-малинового нектара, потому что он начинает сочиться вниз по её руке. Она поднимает палец к твоему рту.

\- Хочешь чуть-чуть?

Ты скашиваешь глаза, чтобы посмотреть на маленький кусочек, который она тебе оставила. Блин, весь этот сок души сейчас начнёт на пол капать.

\- Разве это, типа, не каннибализм? Само-каннибализм?  
\- Да, - отвечает она. – Если ты хочешь его съесть, конечно. Мне не нужна эта крохотная частица, кроме того, она даст тебе возможность прекратить служение в случае, если я свихнусь от тяжести времён!

Ну, не каждый день удаётся попробовать собственную душу. Кроме того, либо тебя будут кормить, как сексуально скованного человека высокого класса в гей-баре, чёрт возьми, либо не будут кормить вообще. Ты открываешь рот, и она забрасывает скорлупку внутрь.

Ты осторожно жуёшь кусочек... яйца... у себя во рту и проглатываешь его.

\- У него вообще нет вкуса.  
\- Конечно же, нет! Ты не можешь почувствовать вкус собственной души, это всё равно что пытаться попробовать вкус собственного рта. – Ты смотришь, как маленькая капля синего сбегает вниз по её ладони. Чёрта с два ты будешь тратить драгоценные кусочки своей души, ты вычистишь эту хрень до конца.

Продолжая держать одну руку на её талии, ты берёшь её запястье другой рукой, притягиваешь к своему лицу. Терези запрокидывает голову, и на её лице появляется выражение "?". Каким, блин, образом её рот вообще делает его? Серьёзно. Она держит ладонь открытой прямо перед твоим лицом, словно собирается ударить тебя по лбу.

Ты высовываешь язык, прижимаешься им к её запястью, где задержалась самая нижняя капля сока, и начинаешь лизать вверх. Ты планируешь сделать это быстро и легко, а не нелепо и неловко для всех участников процесса.

Но происходит не это. Совсем не это.

Несмотря на позывы рациональной части твоего мозга не быть конченым чудилой, ты медленно, очень медленно, наслаждаясь каждой линией её кожи, движешься языком по её ладони. Ты поднимаешься по следу, оставленному каплей, до её пальцев, и движешься до самого кончика среднего. Ты прижимаешься губами к подушечкам и слегка втягиваешь их.

Терези наполовину стонет, наполовину хихикает.

_О боже._

Какого ХРЕНА ты вообще делаешь?

Ты СЛИШКОМ этим увлёкся. Ты просто невероятно, немыслимо сильно этим увлёкся. Всю свою жизнь ты прожил без фетишей, мирно довольствуясь своими обыденными вкусами, получая стояки от запаха манильских конвертов, и вот теперь ты нашёл его. Свою кожу и плети. И это, блядь, лизание пальцев.

И это даже не тебе пальцы лижут. Ты настолько болван, что из всех причуд, какие вообще можно было выбрать, начиная от ворарефилии и заканчивая инцестом, твоё подсознание решило остановиться на ёбаном лизании пальцев. Ты это ненавидишь. Ты всё ненавидишь.

Ладно, не всё. Это довольно прикольно. Ты переходишь к другому пальцу, снова заставляя её захихикать, когда ты пускаешь в дело свой язык. Господи, БЛЯДЬ, боже, очевидно, у тебя это ещё и получается хорошо. Тебе было предначертано судьбой делать минеты или вроде того, и твоя психика просто перепутала цилиндрическую часть тела?

На её пальцах даже сока уже не осталось, но хрен с ним, тебе это нравится, и ей это нравится, и тебя прёт от того, что ей это нравится, так что ты продолжаешь. Если Терези до сих пор это не поняла, что ты самым безобразным образом наслаждаешься этим, то ты значительно переоценил её умственные способности. Её хохот становится громче, когда ты пробегаешь языком по чувствительной подушечке её безымянного пальца.

Если у тебя сейчас по реалу нет стояка, то ты будешь жутко разочарован собой. Твой член, наверно, уже стоит, как Монумент Вашингтона, НАСТОЛЬКО тебя это затянуло. Можно ли мысленно спустить? Интересно, как это должно работать?

Ты переходишь к её мизинцу, но она сжимает ладонь в кулак, прежде чем ты приступаешь к нему.

\- Дейв, насколько бы занятно это ни было, по-моему, нам стоит покинуть твою голову, прежде чем ты слишком привык к ней.  
\- Я... эм, разумеется. – Бля, ты запинаешься. – Как нам это сделать?

Она снова ухмыляется, ухмылка как раз из тех, которые говорят, что она готовит шутку на твой счёт.

\- Тем же образом, каким мы попали сюда.

Ты открываешь рот, может быть, слишком уж быстро для крутого парня, и она медленно вставляет в него два пальца. Ты мягко смыкаешь губы вокруг них и сопротивляешься желанию начать облизывать её чёртовы костяшки.

\- Скажи что-нибудь!

Фраза всплывает быстрее, чем тебе удаётся удержать себя.

\- Снафит, этфо БЫЛО эроф...

Ты вернулся в свою квартиру, Терези сидит на тебе верхом в своей драконьей футболке и пальцами у тебя во рту.

-... ично. 

С влажным хлопком она вынимает пальцы и вытирает о свои штаны.

Ваши лбы всё ещё соприкасаются, когда вы возвращаетесь из виллы разума, но она отодвигается назад, прежде чем ты успеваешь насладиться экстремально близким взглядом на прекрасную голову Терези. Её пальцы касаются твоих плеч, когда она меняет позу на тебе, и, блин, у тебя на самом деле здоровенный стояк. Вот зараза.

\- Я чувствую себя великолепно, - говорит она, разминая плечи. Она не слезает с тебя. – Давненько я не чувствовала себя настолько полной сил.  
\- Полагаю, это значит, что ты больше не на краю гибели.

Она ухмыляется.

\- Может быть, всё ещё на краю, если ты и дальше будешь колоть меня своим членом. Ай. - Но она всё равно не сдвигается. Чёрт возьми, Терези, тогда чего ты жалуешься? Она продолжает. – Ты знаешь, сколько времени прошло?  
\- Примерно 24 часа, - говоришь ты. Ты хватаешь свой телефон с подлокотника и проверяешь свою прикидку. Чёрт, ты ошибся на час. Джон ответил на твоё сообщение фоткой своей хмурой физиономии с надписью "чел, что за фигня?" красиво дорисованной посередине. Ты сохраняешь её.

Ты снова поворачиваешься к ней, отбрасывая телефон в сторону.

\- Итак, что теперь, ТиЗи? Собираешься бежать искать крикуна, теперь, когда ты получила дозу своего герыча?

Она коротко пожимает плечами, проводя руками по твоим плечам. 

\- Знаешь, неожиданно это стало для меня не так уж и важно! Увижусь с ним, когда увижусь.  
\- Que sera sera.  
\- Кроме того, у меня есть... – она пробегает пальцем по твоей щеке. - ... Куда более интересные вещи, которые можно сделать с моей восстановившейся силой.

Её прикосновение посылает странные чуждые волны через тебя. От них ты чувствуешь себя так, словно отрываешься в нереальном воздухе на дерьмовом скейтборде, полусонно вылетая из взрывающегося здания. Какая странная, блин, смесь. _Великолепное_ ощущение.

Скорее всего, это самая ясная просьба о сексе, какую тебе доводилось слышать.

Ты не можешь сдержать тупую ухмылку, расплывающуюся по твоему лицу.

\- Расскажи мне больше.  
\- Разумеется! – Она проводит пальцем вверх и вниз по твоему лицу. – У меня есть всё, от манипуляции с восприятием... – твоя рука, обхватывающая её талию, становится гиперчувствительной. Ты ощущаешь каждую складку её футболки, каждую клетку её кожи, каждое биение её крови. -... До усиления эмоций... – по тебе пробегает волна адреналина, вызывая совсем не крутой вскрик. - ... И прямого контроля. – Твоя рука сама собой поднимается, отцепляется от талии Терези и ложится ладонью прямо на её левую грудь. Заебца.

Ты едва можешь говорить, настолько тебе кружит голову. Держи себя в руках, Дейв, тебе надо ублажить красивую леди.

\- Просто, блин, замечательно. И я говорю серьёзно. Есть ещё какие-то особые VIP-преимущества для высшего жреца церкви ТиЗи?

Она задумывается об этом, прикусывает губу, как жеманная звезда фильмов нуар, своими ужасающими зубами. Она наклоняется ближе к тебе, прижимаясь своей левой грудью к твоей ладони (О да! Шикарно!), и ваши пары тёмных очков щёлкает от прикосновения.

\- Оральное благословение, прямо из уст твоей богини.

Ты подумываешь о том, чтобы спросить, имела ли она в виду поцелуй или минет, когда она целует тебя. Что хорошо, потому что тебе не кажется, что твой член и её зубы в настоящий момент готовы к тесному знакомству.

Когда она целует тебя, ты ощущаешь что-то на удивление невинное в поднявшемся в тебе волнении, словно ты вернулся к первым разам, первым прикосновениям и влюблённостям, и это совершенно неожиданно. Ты чувствуешь себя двенадцатилетним мальчишкой, в первый раз держащим девочку за руку, в говоре всё кувырком и в полном беспорядке. Это глупо, ты взрослый парень, который в настоящий момент собирается заняться диким восстановительным сексом с девушкой, которая тебе очень нравится, не нужно нервничать.

Ваши языки начинают делать вещи, которые даже в самых паршивых любовных романах не пишут. Либо у тебя плохо получается целоваться, и она делает тебе одолжение, либо вы оба просто безобразно ужасны, либо ей нравится сентиментальная хрень, потому что это переходит в интенсивное высасывание лица. Ух ты. Ощущение, однако, не исчезает, словно ты стоишь под весенним дождём. Нет, стоп, есть метафора получше: словно ты покрыт кровью и мерзкими воспоминаниями, а ливень просто очищает твою кожу.

Ты пробегаешь руками вверх по её футболке, и от прикосновений пальцев ты чувствуешь покалывание. Господи, блядь, боже, ты НИКОГДА такого не ощущал. Ну, ладно, было дело, но не настолько интенсивное и не во всех одновременно. Ты чувствуешь себя заново окрещённым каждый раз, когда она целует тебя.

Ты разрываешь контакт, вытираешь слюну с губ.

\- Терези, что это? Ты чувствуешь это?

Она гладит твои волосы, от чего тебя бросает в дрожь.

\- Ага. Всего-лишь подсознательное усиление, я увеличиваю наши эмоции. Это преимущество для моих излюбленных приверженцев! – Она ухмыляется. Ты видишь слабый красный румянец на её щеках. – Я могу его отключить, если хочешь.  
\- Нет. О боже, нет. Это прекрасно. – Ты целуешь её шею, и она вздыхает, и у тебя перед глазами пляшут краски. – Чёрт, это на редкость потрясающий терапевтический секс.

Она толкает твою голову щекой, так, что ты смотришь прямо на неё.

\- Это теперь секс? – она поднимает бровь.  
\- Я бы так сказал.

Она садится прямо, ухмыляясь, разрывая контакт.

\- Итак, мой высший жрец, мой самый важный чемпион, мой священный рыцарь: У меня есть для тебя моё первое божественное повеление!  
\- Моя богиня, моя покровительница, грёбаный свет моих изнывающих чресл: Чего ты желаешь от своего вечного слуги?  
\- Веди меня в свою спальню! – она любезно указывает за диван, где, действительно, находится твоя спальня.  
\- Я предпочитаю называть её "храмом удовольствия".  
\- В таком случае, веди меня в своё логово поклонения, и возрадуйся в вере своей! – Она хватает тебя за воротник, притягивает к своему лицу, и все эти зубы выстраиваются в ряд, сияя, как грёбаные алмазы. – Давай СДЕЛАЕМ ЭТО.  
\- Я вставлю в тебя свой хуй, - шепчешь ты.  
\- Это самое сексуальное, что я когда-либо слышала.  
\- Я знаю.

\--------

Она хороша. Действительно хороша. Хороша на уровне десяти тысячелетий практики. Всё это время ты подсознательно чувствуешь смесь своей неумелости и лести, и ты вполне уверен, что ей это нравится. Она почти непрерывно смеётся, и её смех на 100% душераздирающе убедителен, радостен и невероятно заразителен. К концу ты сам хихикаешь, как идиот.

Это, прямо скажем, не самый сокровенный и медленный опыт, который ты обычно любишь, но определённо он занимает высшее место в списке "самых близких моментов с кем-нибудь, какие у тебя были". Даже если принять во внимание тот факт, что вы в буквальном смысле постоянно связаны друг с другом как минимум в трёх местах, ты совершенно уверен, что это всё равно 1-ое место. Типа, чёрт, вы связаны, как полностью загруженный разветвитель.

Ты абсолютно уверен, что однажды эта девушка станет твоей погибелью, и ты совершенно не против.

\--------

Будильник, установленный на полдень, выводит тебя из сна, и ты спрашиваешь себя, нахрена ты вообще его ставил. Ты поворачиваешься на бок к ТиЗи, нежно просовываешь руку под одеяло и касаешься гладкой кривой её талии. Её глаза закрыты, рот чуть приоткрыт, и ты не можешь удержаться от разглядывания редкого зрелища: расслабленного выражения лица Терези. Чёрт, ты выбрал себе великолепную богиню. Которой ты нравишься. И которая, по всей видимости, будет спать с тобой. Это всегда плюс.

Её глаза распахиваются, и она улыбается. О нет, твоё сердце тает в пятый раз за три долбаных дня.

\- Я тебя разбудил, спящая красавица?  
\- Нет! Правосудие никогда не дремлет.

Ты моргаешь.

\- Погоди, ты что, серьёзно? Ты просто лежала и десять часов смотрела, как я храплю?

Она хихикает, и её хохот звучит легче и жизнерадостнее, чем обычно. Подходяще для утра.

\- Вроде того. Я не могу на самом деле спать, но я могу вроде как... хмм, отключаться на некоторое время. В отличие от других моих соратников, у которых эти способности работают в полную силу, я не могу отдыхать на протяжении очень больших промежутков времени! Обычно я просто занимаюсь самосудом по ночам.  
\- Это охренительно круто.  
\- Я тебя как-нибудь возьму с собой, если хочешь. – Она протягивает руку через тебя, чтобы взять свои очки с тумбочки. – У меня хорошее предчувствие, что мы с тобой станем великолепной парой вершителей правосудия.  
\- Так а то ж, просто назови меня своим паладином, и я для тебя стану Законопослушно Добрым.  
\- Ладно, Мистер Паладин! Пошли бороться с преступностью. – Она надевает очки. Ты берёшь свои с того же места. – Но не прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас я бы съела мороженого.  
\- Ага, я тоже. – Ах да, у тебя так и не дошли руки до твоего мороженого в честь расставания. Сейчас ты уже не настолько мотивирован этим, но всё же ты всегда готов съездить за вкусной замороженной коровьей лактозой. – Я бы сказал, нам стоит взять два галлона и съесть их на ланч.  
\- Я так рада, что мой священный рыцарь знает толк в кулинарии.

Ты молча киваешь, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, проваливаешь попытку и прячешь её, крепко целуя Терези.

\--------

На этот раз ты едешь на другую автозаправку, опасаясь очередного разговора с той странной русалкой-менеджером. Когда вы заходите внутрь, ты видишь автомат Slurpee рядом с дверями, и неожиданно тебе захотелось чернично-малинового. Должно ли это что-нибудь означать? Внутренняя Роуз, что это должно означать, твоё желание попробовать вкус самого себя? Она не отвечает, но ты решаешь, что она наверняка сделала заметку или что-то вроде того.

\- Эй, ТиЗи, я возьму Slurpee. Ты иди возьми что-нибудь вкусное для себя в секции шикарного мороженого.

Ты указываешь на заднюю часть магазина, где вдоль стены выстроились холодильники. Терези отдаёт честь.

\- Есть, сэр. Только мозги себе не отморозь, крутой парень. – И она наполовину идёт, наполовину прыгает к холодильникам. Ты смотришь, как она исчезает за высокой полкой с закусками.

Итак, стоп, стоит ли тебе на самом деле брать чернично-малиновое? По шкале от "одного" до "попытка вернуться в комнату с драконьими самотыками в твоём мозгу", насколько это будет странно? Как минимум на пять. Может быть, ты теперь ассоциируешь чернично-малиновый вкус с лизанием пальцев. Это лишь немного неудобно. Может быть, стоит взять вишнёвый, просто потому, что...

Твои мысли прерывает стук открывшейся двери магазина.

\- Я думала, ты сказал, что знаешь дорогу на север, баран!  
\- Ну, *прошу прощения*, жопа с ручкой, я разве когда-нибудь, блядь, говорил, что в мои сферы входит градоустройство? Потому что я вполне уверен, что моё утверждение было применимо к целомудренным землям, не затронутым грязными ручонками смертных!

Ну вот. Это определённо последняя пара людей, которую ты надеялся снова увидеть в своей жизни. Вообще-то, это последняя пара людей, которую ты хотел видеть в своей жизни входящими на автозаправку _вместе_. Типа, какого хрена. Что за фигня. Быть того не может, чтобы существовала правдоподобная последовательность событий, в результате которой эти двое встречаются, а потом заходят на ту же самую автозаправку, на которой ты с другой злой бывшей покупаешь мороженое после длительной ебли. Какую, блядь, божественную сущность ты разозлил в прошлом, чтобы получить _Джейд, мать её, Харли_ и, эм, _того другого парня (чьё имя тебе стоило бы уже запомнить к этому моменту, но оно постоянно ускользает)_ , снова вторгающихся в твою жизнь в одной команде. Должно быть, какую-то очень могущественную. Может быть, ты привёл Роуз в ярость или вроде того.

Ещё они оба выглядят просто ужасно. У Джейд грязь на одежде, растительность в волосах и здоровенная дыра в кожаной куртке. Бывший муженёк ТиЗи выглядит хуже, словно он только что проснулся ото сна на лесопилке. Это вам не _Фарго_ , нельзя такие вещи делать публично.

Они ещё не заметили тебя, и первой твоей мыслью было: "стоит спрятаться за автоматом Slurpee". Но ты понимаешь, с очень тёплым чувством облегчения, что тебе, откровенно говоря, слишком всё равно для этого. Это... даже круто. День или два назад ты, наверно, устроил бы небольшую панику в такой ситуации, а теперь посмотри на себя: ты сияющий образец абсолютной апатии. Бропапа гордился бы тобой.

Кроме того, было бы реально забавно, если бы ты прямо сейчас послал их фотку Джону.

Джейд замечает тебя первой, останавливается на середине фразы "Ты никогда не говорил...", чтобы застыть с открытым ртом и плохо скрываемым ужасом на лице. Ха. Да, прекрасно. Ты вытаскиваешь свой телефон.

Она довольно быстро приходит в себя, натягивает одну из фальшивых улыбок коммивояжёра и болезненно заикаясь, продирается через приветствие.

\- Ой! Привет, Дейв! Эм, это... – она протягивает руки в сторону безобразия в лице бывшего мужа Терези. – Каркат! Он п... парень. Парень! Один из многих.

Ты смотришь, как Каркат закрывает лицо обеими руками, через камеру в своём телефоне. Ты ждёшь, пока он не поднимет голову, и фотографируешь. Он смотрит на тебя так, словно сбит с толку, почему вы оба существуете в одной вселенной.

Джейд продолжает болтать.

\- В общем, мы просто зашли за дешёвой картой, раз, ну, знаешь, ха ха, я и планирование никогда не были в хороших отношениях! Незаконные взломы и всё такое. – О боже, это уморительно. Тебе требуется каждая унция контроля над собой, чтобы удержать полностью безразличное выражение на лице, пока ты добавляешь к фотографии подпись "зацени красавца, которого откопала твоя сестра".

Каркат поднимает голос, прерывая нервный поток слов Джейд.

\- Эй, разве мы с тобой не встречались раньше где-то?

В своей бесконечной мудрости Терези выбирает именно этот момент для того, чтобы высунуть голову из-за угловой полки.

\- Слушай, а что мне...

Она проделывает за две секунды то, на совершенствование чего у тебя ушла вся жизнь: полностью безэмоциональный фирменной Страйдерский осуждающий взгляд крутого парня. Ты даже не собираешься подавать на неё в суд за нарушение авторских прав, настолько ты ей горд. Господи, благослови Терези.

Выражения на лицах Джейд и Карката становятся такими, словно их сбил грузовик. Каркат в приступе паники смотрит на свою голую руку.

\- Ох! Джейд, ты только посмотри сколько времени. Уже "время валить" часов! Разве мы не должны бы ныкаться где в Канаде к этому времени?

Джейд прикладывает ладони к щекам, как пацан из _Один Дома_.

\- Ой! Ты оооооочень прав! И как это мы совсем за часами не следили? Опаздываем, придётся ехать без карты!

Они смеются друг на друга, как, наверно, смеялись бы роботы, если бы пытались эмитировать человеческую речь, потом сцепляются руками, быстро разворачиваются и выходят.

Терези становится рядом с тобой, и вы смотрите, как они торопливо идут к мотоциклу Джейд. Они яростно жестикулируют друг другу, словно стереотипные карикатуры на итальянцев, объевшиеся мета, и садятся на мотоцикл.

\- У тебя ужасный вкус, - говоришь ты Терези, когда они отъезжают.  
\- У тебя тоже.

Телефон гудит в твоей руке. Джон ответил сообщением: "это, блин, ещё кто??? она что, теперь тусит с наркоманом? у неё крупные неприятности!" Ты кладёшь телефон в карман.

\- Ну что же, - говоришь ты, смотря в окно.  
\- Ну что же.

Ты поворачиваешься к ней, смотришь на её шелковистые крашеные волосы, её непрозрачные красные очки и эти дурацкие зубы.

\- Что скажешь насчёт старых добрых восстановительных отношений? Только ты, я, куча бухла, много раздражённого секса и много блевания у тебя на коленях, когда я неизбежно упьюсь в хлам?  
\- Звучит заманчиво! Но не так заманчиво, как... – она протягивает двухгаллоное ведро мороженого. - Дважды Жирная Трижды Сливочная Шоколадная Помадка-Мешанина Chunky Monkey с Кусочками Шоколада.

У тебя отваливается челюсть, в груди становится тепло, и неумолимое и абсолютно ужасающее ощущение полного восторга захватывает тебя. Ты говоришь единственное, что ты можешь сказать.

\- Терези, мне кажется, это начало долгого и прекрасного восстановления.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Дополнительные материалы!  
> Я сделала набросок наряда Терези, а потом описала её совершенно по-другому. [Вот картинка старого дизайна её наряда.](http://oxfordroulette.tumblr.com/post/82548408770/draw-all-the-things-day-9-abandon-just-got)  
> [Арты с tumbler.](http://oxfordroulette.tumblr.com/post/88053875942/dave-strider-and-the-bat-out-of-hell-is-now)  
> [Короткая AU к этой AU, в которой _Дейв_ бог.](http://oxfordroulette.tumblr.com/post/116961886467/terezi-pyrope-and-the-strider-manpain-out-of-hell)
> 
> Следующая часть серии Тёмный Мир выйдет... когда-нибудь, Роуз Лалонд и Её Безвременная Кончина! (Спойлер: Роуз умирает).

**Author's Note:**

> * Имеется в виду выражение "Can't hit the wide side of a barn" – Не можешь прицелиться во что-то (дословно "Не можешь попасть в широкую сторону хлева").


End file.
